Determination
by undefmidi
Summary: The 1-A class is having tournaments to test their own abilities, but little do they know that the League of Villains is planning something. Between epic battles and fluffy romance, this fanfiction has both. So embark on this adventure, and follow Izuku as he discovers that One for All is not what he thinks, that his family has a deeper secret and love. Spoilers manga ch. 84 to 97
1. Class Activities

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

I plan on making this fan-fiction ~10 chapters, although I cannot and will not promise anything.

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 1 –** Class Activities

 **(IMPORTANT A/N) – It may start with bad writing, but it gets decent. Also, this POV will change, and there will be A LOT of plot twists. Hope you're ready!** **Bear with me with the first 3 chapters…**

 **Deku's POV**

The bell resonates within the classroom; the students start to place their respective materials on their desks and gather in groups to chat about their daily lives. The normal thing for students.

I see two familiar silhouettes approaching me;

"Hey Deku!"

"Hello, Midoriya."

"Hey, guys!"

They are Uraraka and Iida, my best friends in school.

"Well, I heard that we'll have a special lesson today. Nothing official though."

"Really? What could it be, huh…"

Iida tells us what he heard. Uraraka seems happy about it.

"I am looking forward to it… Maybe we'll get to use our new special moves?"

"Not sure about it, Midoriya…"

We then start to talk about what we usually talk; Nothing much. Wow… It is really good to have friends like these.

 _ **Some minutes later…**_

"Everybody, sit down."

The teacher Aizawa enters the classroom and as always, order us to sit.

"Today, we'll have a little different activity."

"YEAH!"

"Shut up, Kaminari."

The class seems very agitated with that, in a good way. Well, that's expected.

"That activity will be a kind-of tournament between you. This will serve for testing the new special abilities and to practice it in-combat."

"I'll kill you all, damn bastards!"

Bakugo it's fired-up. Scary...

In general, we'll sort the opponents for the tournament from similarities in combat-abilities, to avoid unbalance during combat.

Apparently, I will be against Bakugo. I hope I can do well...

Then we got to an open area, and the pro super-hero Cementoss made the arena on a place further away. Todoroki and Bakugo, the fault is yours... And mine too, I guess.

Then the battles started, and it was alright.

Some students, like Todoroki and Tokoyami, advanced to the second round, and my battle will be up next. I'm a little anxious. Iida as well advanced to the second round. Uraraka lost by a tiny margin against Tsuyu, they were pretty even. Afterward, they laughed it off, it seems Tsuyu and Uraraka are rivals now... interesting.

Also, Uraraka has gotten a way to use her quirk more efficiently: She upgraded her Hero Costume (Which we got permission to use in the tournament) to be able to stabilize herself in mid-air and to be more affected by her own quirk. She was essentially jumping high, almost flying and running faster with more control. It was quite impressive actually...

"Nice, Uraraka!"

"Thanks, Deku! Just a bit more and-"

"Huh? What was that last bit, Uraraka? You were muttering something just now..."

She muttered something low enough that it couldn't be heard.

"Nope, it's nothing Deku. Oh, it's your turn now. Good luck!"

She said so with a smile. It was frighteningly beautiful and encouraging.

"Yeah... Bakugo will be definitively a problem."

"Midoriya and Bakugo! It's your turn, come to the arena!"

Aizawa then called us. Cementoss is beside him, he is also the referee for the matches. Aizawa is taking notes on a digital spreadsheet. Probably how the students are doing.

I and Bakugo get in the arena. It was a circular piece of thick cement, with a little elevation on the sides. It measured at least 80 feet in diameter. The people watching are at least 65 feet away from the arena itself, and they have some kind of tempered-glass bunker. Todoroki and Bakugo, we are guilty here.

I got to the extreme right side (from the referee's perspective) of the arena, and Bakugo to the extreme left.

Cementoss then asks us both if we are ready.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Humpf..."

Bakugo nods with the head implying a yes. He is Bakugo after all...

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

Bakugo starts launching himself into the air with his explosions and coming in my direction.

"DEKU! DIE!"

Woah! Are his screams getting more intimidating? Oh no, focus Deku!

While he jumps and is getting closer to me, I activate my Full Cowling 5% and advance to my right, doing a half-circle in the arena.

"COME HERE, BASTARD!"

Bakugo landed with a huge explosion and quickly turned to my side. He starts to charge quicker than before with his explosions... How is he moving so quickly?

I tried to dodge to my left, but he holds my right arm and throws me to the ground.

"GWAH!"

It hurts, I will not lie. Ugh, I don't want to dodge all day though... I have to find an opening... Wait a second!

Ready to do the final blow, he punches the ground and makes an even bigger explosion, but my instincts acted earlier, so I was now above him. Quickly I got to one of the extremes of the arena, the furthest away from him.

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, DAMNIT!"

Okay, Kacchan.

So I start to run in circles around the arena, very quickly. At least enough not to get caught by him.

Bakugo then judging that he couldn't do anything, and if he followed he would fall in the bait, he jumped and with explosions thrusts himself in the air a considerable amount and with small explosions starts to spin around his center of gravity.

"Howitzer..."

Oh, he is getting ready to do it...

He's now falling down... Around 2 more seconds... NOW!

 **Uraraka's POV**

"Wow! That battle is so quick, I can't even process what's happening properly."

I wonder if I will get to be like Deku someday... He is so heroic saving everyone who needs, even if it breaks his bones, arms, muscles... I remember something like he switched his styles to prioritize the kicks instead of the punches so he can recover his tendons from all the recoil from his Quirk. I find it weird that his Quirk is so dangerous, and he just recently was able to control it properly. What's up with that, I wonder...

When pondering about that I feel like my stomach has butterflies in it. I have heard about it... is it "that"? Nah, certainly not, I only think of Deku as a friend... right?

"IMPACT!"

I hear a loud scream from Bakugo, and then my mind starts to focus on the battle again. I see a huge amount of smoke reminiscent from a huge explosion.

My jaw dropped...

 **Deku's POV**

NOW!

As I spoke those words in my mind, I jumped straight into Bakugo's smoke tornado. I thought about it, and it seems that if he is inside the tornado, he will be vulnerable, it will be uncontrollable and I could easily grab him. I don't know what will happen afterward though, as I have only seen he using it like twice.

I grabbed his neck, twisted in mid-air and launched him up, and as he was rising, I forced my landing.

Surprisingly, the tornado has dissipated, but the smoke itself remained. I swear I could hear curses from above my head.

As I know that Recovery Girl will be giving assistance during the matches, I could attack him to some extent using One For All. Then I activate my Full Cowling in 6%. I don't know if my body will handle it, I haven't tested it yet.

I then make a stance ready to do a kick, and when he was falling I feint my right hand in. He got baited, grabbing it and trying to pull me in.

While I use my right hand to pull him close to my right leg I let go of him. Wow, his grip is strong, luckily he couldn't get balance grabbing me.

He was kicked with a 6% kick. I don't expect serious injuries. He was rolling on the ground and fell outside of the ring. He tried to grab the border of the arena along with the ground, but luckily he grabbed wrong because of stability issues and pain.

I won... That was VERY close. In the case of me missing by an inch margin, I would have been exploded. I don't even want to think about it.

"Midoriya Izuku wins!"

Cementoss said while Aizawa was making notes.

"Congratz, dude!"

"Wow!"

"Bakugo lost that quick?"

The class was having a lot of reactions at the same time, it was quite funny and confusing.

I've started to walk back to the "Bunker" and saw Uraraka spacing out.

"Hey, Uraraka?"

No response... So I got closer to her.

"Heeeeeey?"

Even while swinging my hand in front of her face there was no response.

 **Uraraka's POV**

He... Won...

That was so awesome, but for some reason when I saw him jumping into the explosion my heart seemingly skipped a beat. I guess I was afraid of him jumping into it...

Wait...

Am I worried about him that much? I mean, I am not stupid enough to ignore those feelings, but I'm still confused, after all, it's the first time...

Oh... That means I feel "That". I'll have to think for a while, and not think about jumping into conclusions. I don't want to ruin our friendship just from an error of mine.

"Ura... raka?"

Deku was just a few inches from my face, looking at me worriedly. Did I blank out?

WAIT, INCHES FROM MY FACE?

"Oh, sorry... Just blanked out for a second. Also, congratulations for winning!"

I jumped back from the surprise. Phew... Good thing he didn't notice. My face feels hot for some reason though... wait...!

 **Deku's POV**

Her face is red now... Is she okay?

"Are you okay Uraraka?"

"Oh, yes!"

Her face got red like a tomato now... cute, but I want to check just in case.

"Really?"

I leaned forward and touched my hand on her forehead. It's considerably hot. Oh, the temperature just rose.

"Anyway, I guess there is someone looking for you back there"

I look behind me and see an angry Bakugo on the verge of exploding

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP DEKU! I WANT A REMATCH!"

And that's how my first match in the tournament turned out to be.

[CH.1 END]

 _ **Hope you liked it! Share to your friend if you liked it.**_


	2. Not in Time

Author: undefmidi

2017

 **I'm sorry, but I'm updating this part of the history, because I found a better way to continue this story. It's nothing major, but it's recommendable that you re-read it.**

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belong to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

I plan on making this fan-fiction ~10 chapters, although I cannot and will not promise anything.

I am finding the Narrator POV better, so don't expect consistency regarding the POVs.

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 2** – Not in Time

 **Deku's POV** **  
**  
The tournament proceeded well, nothing much happened. Professor Aizawa announced that the tournament will continue tomorrow. Well, we need to rest.

"Bye, Deku!"  
"Goodbye, Midoriya" 

Iida and Uraraka, both gave me their farewells. Iida is doing those exaggerated movements with the hands. He can make money selling the rights of those, really, I have never seen something like that. 

"Bye, guys!" 

I figured that I'd talk to All Might, for I don't talk to him for a long time. 

"Yo! Young Midoriya!"  
"Hey, All Might." 

He is on his skinny form in the Teacher's Room. I got permission from Aizawa to come here. 

"Any problems?"  
"Nothing in particular." 

Well, I have a question about One For All, so I figured 'Why not question All Might?' 

"Well, the thing is... Are you sure that those 'One For All ghosts' are not real?"  
"Oh? I believe so... But I never actually tried to interact with them. Why?" "After my match against Bakugo, I went to the drinking fountains. When I got there, I felt myself dizzy and saw around me the 8 silhouettes. After I splashed water on my face, they disappeared. I could swear they were discussing something"  
"Honestly, I don't know... Well, be careful about that Midoriya. Although I don't think is something serious, as they say: 'Better safe than sorry', right?"  
"Yeah... Alright." 

After that, we started to talk about the things we normally talk about. Some time later, I bid my farewell and went home.  
A few minutes later, at home. 

"I'm beat..." 

The match against Bakugo was REALLY tiring, especially the planning. His roars after the match were terrifying too. I can't believe I won so quickly. 

"Mom, I'm home!"  
"Hello, sweetie!" 

My mom had dinner ready, so we ate.

After dinner.

"I'm going to sleep, mom. I'm very tired."  
"Ok! Sweet dreams Izuku. I'm very proud of you."  
"Thanks, mom..." 

So we hugged. What a great mom I have, I don't think I deserve her.  
Reaching my bed, I basically jump at it and immediately go to sleep.  
 **  
** **Uraraka** **'s POV**  
"... So that's it, Tsuyu."  
"Well... You really seem to be in l-"  
"NO! I don't think I'd be able to sleep if you say that."  
"Okay... My mom is calling me -ribbit." 

I really thought about it, and I'm still confused. Whatever... I'll wait the right time for that.  
About that... tomorrow will be a complicated day for Deku, the tournament and Bakugo... 

**Narrator's POV**  
Somewhere.

"Everything ready?"  
"Yes... it took longer than expected, especially infiltrating 'her' at U.A."  
"Agreed. Is 'Boss' ready? He went someplace to prepare himself... Or at least that's what the superiors told me."

It was a dark room resembling a bar. It had a dimwit glow to it, and a shady look. There, stood two people talking to each other about something.

Some days ago, their superiors told them that their 'Boss' was going to prepare himself. He hadn't come back ever since.

Suddenly, they hear the door opening, and see somebody at the door. They looked at each other one and prepared to attack, but soon realized.

"Isn't that the boss that they described?"  
"True, but don't lower your guard."

He was a bit more buffed -nothing exaggerated- and had some kind of black device on his neck. Of course, they couldn't know that, because they never saw him in person.

"Enough chitchat. Let's start the plan. She gave the boy the pill?"  
"Yes... As they told us."  
"Good... Let's go then."

On the next day, at school-time, Uraraka just entered the classroom, the teacher wasn't here yet for it was self-study. Nothing different, except the fact that the green-haired boy wasn't present at the classroom.

"Weird... Usually he gets here before the majority, and I'm late too..."

The gravity-quirk user then checks her phone. There was no messages from Midoriya.

"Maybe I'm just overthinking..."  
 _ **  
**_ _ **KABOOM!**_ _ **  
**_  
The classroom's front wall suddenly exploded, luckily no one was blown away by the explosion.

The students from 1-A were taken aback, but soon recovered.

"Argh... What happened?"

"No clue... GUYS, LOOK THERE!"  
"What the-" 

All of them went silence, only the sound of some footsteps were heard. They didn't believe on their eyes, at least the majority.

They saw 6 silhouettes, being that 1 of them was in front of the rest. The 'leader' was very familiar to that majority.

"HA! HERE IT IS... THE DAMN 'ALL MIGHT' CLASS... TAKE THEM AND BRING THEM HERE!"

Then the 5 'sidekicks', -or what the 1-A class called them in their minds-, grabbed each student. They tried to fight back, but their quirks were not working.

"What the-"

One of the villains started to exhale fire from the left side, and ice from the other.

"My quirk!"

Todoroki was trying to comprehend what happend, but he couldn't.

That 'sidekick' then froze the walls and all the escape routes of the room, and froze the limbs of all the students. They could only do nothing.

"Hah... HAH... HA! HAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE HECK IS SO FUNNY, PIECE OF SH*T?"

Bakugo roared against the 'leader', whom is laughing.

"SHUT UP! The thing is... Heh... It's SO entertaining seeing this sh*tty class getting broken... Piece... By... Piece. HAHAHAHA! After the failure of the invasion at USJ, I was very angry. If it weren't for that GREEN-HAIRED BOY, All Might would be DEAD. Well... He won't budge anymore. I'm so happy that 'Professor' did All Might for me... For those of you that don't know who I am, I am Shigaraki Tomura, Your worst nightmare."

"What? Is he talking about Midoriya?"  
"Oh no..."

The 1-A class was speechless, scared and hesitant. They couldn't do anything after all. 

"Let's see how heroes would be like... WITHOUT THEIR QUIRKS, PERMANENTLY"

Shigaraki had an evil, repugnant grin. He made a signal to the 'sidekicks', and they held the students.

"Wait a second... Let's see if the green-haired sh*t would like to see it. Yes! Wonderful idea!"

He looked proud of himself.

"Shiki, wake him up."

Shiki was a little skinny of a villain, but he had a dangerous aura around him.

Then Shiki snapped his fingers, and nodded with his head.

"Alright! Now we only need to wait... I'm bored. I think I may use 'that'"

Shigaraki then extended his arms and his veins started to shine. But the glow wasn't normal, it was pitch-black.

After that, something dark left his hands, with the size of a ping-pong ball, and he threw it in the air. The villain with Todoroki's quirk melted the ceiling above Shigaraki and both orbs left flying. As they were flying off, said orbs started to become invisible.

The students started to become agitated and some of them went straight to the point.

"Is that another quirk, besides yours?"  
"I have no obligation to tell you whatsoever. Do I look like a crappy villain from an old anime to you?"

Silence. That was the word that described the best that situation that the 1-A class was in right now. Nobody wanted to piss him off, the situation was too delicate for that.

About the same time, somewhere else...

"*Yawn*... I'm sleepy..."

Midoriya woke up, but was feeling very heavy. It was very weird for him, as he had a good internal clock.

"Izuku!"  
"Morning... What time is it?"

"30 minutes after the time you should be at school! You were not waking up!"

"REALLY?"

His mom had a very worried look. "From what it seems, she was trying to wake me up for a while", he thought. She had a phone on her hand, and was about to call an ambulance.

He was taken aback with that, and got to change clothes at a speed that could break records.

"Mom I'm going! I'm not eating breakfast because I don't have time!"  
"...Ok. If you get hungry, call me!"  
"You don't need to worry about it. Just some hours won't make a huge effect on me."

Then he hugged his mom and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of me, mom."  
"Take care, sweetie..."

Midoriya then, left.

'Just what happened? I'm not one to sleep too much like this... I remember sleeping earlier too...' Midoriya started to think. 'Maybe I'm just tired from the tournament... Whatever, I'll think of that later.'

A couple of minutes later, the green-haired boy arrived at U.A. just to be surprised at explosions and screams.

"What the...?"

He was very confused, but decided to help whoever he could find.

Then he started to run at the 1-A classroom, escaping the villains that by the way, were small fish. He helped whoever he could find on his way. After some time he arrived at his destination: The 1-A classroom... But the door was weirdly frozen.

Not wanting to waste even a second, the One For All user activated the Full Cowling at 5% for safety, took some steps back and charged at the door, which was smashed to pieces while the characteristic sound of said quirk resonated in the corridors.

Before the door was smashed, Shigaraki already gave orders for the 'sidekicks' to get ready, because he saw the boy coming with his 'drones'.

Deku then advances without hesitation, and with the movements which he learned from Gran Torino and took inspiration from Bakugo, pounced from one side to another of the room, very quickly. His classmates couldn't even lock their eyes onto him.

Then he proceeded to the students and broke their ice...

Or that's what should've happened. What happened was one of the villains grabbing Deku with Sero's quirk to the legs, and pushing him down. He hit the ground from his back, and growled in pain.

"GWAH!"

He wasn't expecting that, so they caught him off guard. After he growled, the 'Todoroki's Quirk villain' froze him, and another one of the villains came from behind and exploded his back repetitively with Bakugo's quirk. After a considerable amount of explosions, Deku was on the verge of losing consciousness.

The 1-A students were scared and worried about their friend.

"Deku!"  
"Midoriya!"  
"No!"

His classmates were screaming for him, hoping that at least one of their pleads would make them stop.

After that, Shigaraki drew himself near the green-haired, and now frail boy, grabbed his neck and lifted him up. His veins started to glow black again.

"HA HAHAHA! ALL MIGHT'S SUCCESSOR IS THIS WEAK PIECE OF SH*T? ALL MIGHT... YOU MAKE ME... LAUGH! HA HA HAHAHA!"  
""""""""""DEKU!"""""""""" 

His classmates were desperate. What they were witnessing was Midoriya in a helpless, frail and crushed state.

After the shock of seeing Deku being made fun of, they realized what Tomura said.

"What?"  
"All Might's successor?"  
"No way..."  
"How could we believe this villain's words?"  
"Believe if you WANT! I don't need your consent. All I want to do is break you all! HA HAHAHAHA!"

The 1-A class was divided between fear and surprise.

"st-...stop..."

"Oh? Little Deku, said something?"

After Midoriya heard about the All Might's successor part, he tried to regain consciousness.

Shigaraki pressed his hand against the green-haired boy's neck, and turned him to the 1-A class.

"SAY!"

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING! GO!"

"..."

"Useless... The 'toy' broke..."

Shigaraki looked disappointed. He wanted to do something to the classmates in front of him. 'Whatever, I'll just do it in television, when the news arrive'.

He deactivated his Decay quirk, then started to give a barrage of punches at Deku.

He was being beaten, and as he was unconscious he couldn't react. Only involuntary reactions showed up.

After a considerable amount of punches, Shigaraki dropped Izuku and to finish off, before the boy was about to hit the ground, he kicked him up, and jumping to follow him, started to barrage him again, and after some seconds, punched him with all his strength at Izuku's chest. As if imitating the fight of All Might vs. Nomu, Deku was sent flying, colliding with the walls and everything on his way.

Midoriya went far, but not as much as Nomu.

[Ch.2 End] 


	3. The Plan

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belong to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

I plan on making this fan-fiction ~10 chapters, although I cannot and will not promise anything.

I am finding the Narrator POV better, so don't expect consistency regarding the POVs.

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 2** – The Plan

Sometime before the invasion...

It was a bar. The bar had shady looks with a grim atmosphere, it was the hideout for the League of Villains.

Shigaraki and some of his companions were planning the invasion to U.A.

"So Boss, what are we going to do?"

"I was questioning the same thing, chief."

"Shigaraki... Invading U.A. is very risky. Since the last invasion, they really could've upgraded the safety system."

"I know. But I'm still angry at that green-haired brat and his class… I have a plan too."

"A plan?"

"Yeah, I have been thinking... Shiki, can you use your quirk, real quick?"

"Um... Sure, but why?"

After he said that, Shigaraki's face started to grin in a very repulsive way.

Shiki's quirk is exhaling some kind of powder that induces sleep, and controlling it. But while controling it, he can't do much physical activities. You can do anything to the powder, but who will control it, is Shiki himself. Also, he can't be too far from the person he is controlling.

"What if you were to use your quirk in some kind of container, Toga infiltrates herself on U.A. as one of the cooks and use it in the green-haired boy?"

"Oh... It seems to be a good plan; the only issue is how am I going to keep controlling his sleep?"

"Professor gave me something a long time ago, as a backup plan in the case of him getting captured."

"I'm intrigued, Shigaraki."

"What is it?"

Blackmist was intrigued, because he never heard anything about it from Professor. He was his most-trusted person after all. As for Shiki, he was surprised, for he is the person with the most knowledge about his own Quirk.

Shigaraki then raised his hand and asked for the villains to wait; He stood up, and walked to a room. In that room (Where the rest of the villains couldn't see from their perspective), he opened a container, which was inside a box sitting on the corner of the room, hiding itself.

After he opened the container, he started to smile ear to ear, like a child that got a new toy on Christmas, though his was repugnant.

Then he took the object, and bring it with him to the main area of the bar.

"This is a device that Professor made. It allows me to absorb and utilize other quirks at my own and free will. Amazing, isn't it?"

"What? I know Professor's quirk, but how did he do it?"

Blackmist was even more intrigued now.

"He compressed here more than 100 types of Quirk Factors, so I can use basically any kind of quirk, as long as I absorb it."

(Writer's Note: For those of you that don't know, Quirk Factor refers to the collective traits that compose a Quirk. This includes the primary Quirk power as well as all the biological mechanisms that allow said primary power to function properly.)  
"Wow... In such a small container? I'm not even asking how he did it, but I'm asking how you'll use it."

"Well, he told me that this device needs to be implanted at my nape, as it is the closest place to my brain that is safe. That will make the Quirk Factors able to recognize me as their owner, and work within my commands."

"Oh... But how will you absorb the quirks?"

"He already implanted 2 quirks in here, being one; a similar power to All For One, which allows me to absorb the quirks; And the other a'boost' in my physical abilities."

"I understand now. But the only thing that's unclear to me, is how will you make Shinki able to control the sleeping boy."

"I targeted a hero some time ago, which had an emission-type quirk that enhances other Quirk's abilities and effects, so I figured that I'd absorb his quirk. About that, I have 3 more devices like these; I selected earlier 3 of you to accompany me on this mission. They are: Toga, Dabi and Blackmist. I will bring 5 Nomus, and you will hide with an Invisibility/Hiding Quirk from the targets that I have selected."

Shigaraki then opened his arms and looked to the ceiling.

"You will control the Nomus with the devices, absorbing those brats's quirks and giving them to your Nomus! WE WILL DESTROY THEM!"

"YEAH!"

"That's a good plan, Shigaraki."

"Good thinking, Boss."

"Yeah, Chief."

Shigaraki's plan was received well.

"Also, it would be hard to infiltrate like that, we should contact more villains to distract them as we invade 1-A."

"Agreed. Do you have someone in mind, Shigaraki?"

"Yes. There is a small gang/group of villains somewhere near. We should "convince" them to join us. It doesn't really need to be a skilled group, as U.A. would be intrigued with 'How' they got here, not 'Why'."

"That's good. So, how do we call those devices?"

"They are called: Sorbere Imperium, or Sorium for short."

(Sorbere Imperium [latin] — Sorbere: Absorb, Imperium: Power)

"Clever name, Shigaraki."

"Ok. Now that the explanations are done, let me just say that your devices don't have the Physical Enhancement quirk, because he couldn't finish all of them. So only my device is complete, and for that, I may leave to a place far away from here so that I can adapt myself, and collect the quirks. Your devices are more simple and easy-to-use. You will know once you implant it. That's what Professor told me, at least."

"Sure."

"Can we test them now, Chief?"

Toga got pumped-up and full of expectations.

"Sure."

Shigaraki then opened the container in his hands, and took out 3 more devices from it; He handed those to the 3 selected people, and they all put them close to their napes. Suddenly, threads of pitch-black veins popped out of it and penetrated their napes, causing excruciating pain.

"UGH!"

"ACK!"

The three suddenly started to scream in pain. The veins from the villains that were being merged with the device started to glow with a pitch-black color.

After 3 minutes or so, they stopped screaming.

"It's done."

"Huh? How weird... I feel like it's an extension of my body. I can even feel my hand touching it!"

"Yeah... Maybe the veins connected with ours, and now it's an extension of our body."

"Now that you have the devices connected with your body, choose one of the targets of these photos (The photos had the respective person's quirk on a detailed form written on it.), and absorb them. You will know how to use it when the time comes. I will go and do the same."

Shigaraki turned to Blackmist.

"Teleport me somewhere close to Hosu city's center."

"Ok, Shigaraki."

After that, you know what happens.

[Ch.3 End]

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but it was necessary. This backstory is important for your understanding of the story. Hope you liked it!

I lowered the planned chapters to around 10, because I used too much of my planning on chapter 2.

Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in next chapter!


	4. Smile

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belong to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ ***Sorry for the wait! My closest uncle died, and I was devastated. Also, I didn't have any kind of contact with my PC, so that's why it wasn't updated. Expect updates.***_

I am finding the Narrator POV better, and this is also my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 4** – Smile

Midoriya was flying at a super high speed, going at one direction. He was unconscious.  
He fell on a forest 20 miles away from U.A., It was nightfall, getting dark. The dim soft blue light of the beautiful, and full moon was touching gently the trees, from top to bottom. Birds were going to their nests, to sleep and feed their babies.

The green-haired boy, that was now unconscious and hurt was lying at the soft yet crispy grass, almost dead. Little did he knew that somebody was observing him, and their encounter would change their lives, and everybody else's forever.

The man was wearing a hunter shirt, and there was a rifle at his back. He looked like an old-man at his 80s. Said man had a long, white and crispy-looking beard and a sharp look. He looked very wise.

He spotted the boy, and a smile formed on his face. It wasn't repugnant like Shigaraki's or psychotic like Toga's: It was a genuine, gentle smile.

He picked the boy, and put him on his shoulders, the old man was very strong. After that, he took him to his shack and treated his wounds, fed him, and gave him a place to sleep.

Some time later, Izuku woke up.

"Ugh... My body hurts"

He woke up a little dizzy, feeling weak.

"Where... Am I?"

He was surprised, but didn't have the strength to express that.

"You're at my shack, One for All user."

Said the old man with a warm smile.

"Oh, your house... Wait... How did you know that?"

"I'll explain it to you, just wait a moment."

When he was saying it, he got up from his chair, and opened a box that was inside a closet. Inside that box, was a photo. That photo contained a younger version of the old man, and two other people.

"You may already know about the story of One for All and All for One, right young lad? Before that, tell me your name please."

"Yeah. I'm Midoriya Izuku, 15 years old and a student at U.A."

"Okay. Back to topic, you heard the story right?"

"Yeah. From All Might."

"But did he tell you that, there was another brother?"

"No... Is that true?"

"Yeah. I'm that brother! My age is way too advanced. Also, classified information. Wink"

"..."

"Too cute for ya, huh?"

"Sure..."

"Heh! Needed to make a joke for a long time. I don't talk to anybody for so long."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I've been hiding for some time now."

"From All for One?"

"Yeah... He wanted me so badly, I mean, my quirk."

They were talking for some time, not long though.

"So, what's your name sir?"

"I'm Raiki, my surname is also classified. Wink."

"..."

"Okay, okay. Back to topic. Young lad, like my All For One brother, I was born with a very... Peculiar quirk. The quirk is Restoration. Basically, it completely regenerates your important cells, almost making you immortal. You also can't die from injuries, only from a deep and precise wound you can die."

"Oh... But how did you know that I was the One for All holder?"

"Easy. The scars on your hand, peck and arms. No other quirk would make somebody so reckless. I remember my little brother using his quirk when older brother gave it to him... Nostalgic times."

"But that is so superficial... I mean, there could be a lot of other quirks that can make you get those scars, along with the possibility of them coming normally..."

"Oh... That's not all. Your eyes."

"My... eyes?"

"Yes. They shine with determination. I only saw it when you woke up. At first, I was surprised at this coincidence."

"Oh... Speaking of coincidence. Could you help me with something?"

Raiki was a bit confused, but right after, he smiled warmly.

"Sure. But I will evaluate if I am capable of said thing."

"Ok..."

Deku then explained the situation, how he was kicked, who was Shigaraki and so on.

"... That's rough... I'm afraid I can't help so-"

"Please Raiki..."

He smiled and continued.

"Let me finish, young lad. I can help you transfer my powers."

"Like One for All?"

"Yes. But I'm afraid it will take some time to take effect, because the DNA that you will ingest, won't be digested quickly. My DNA is rough... Also, I don't know if your body will hold."

"I'll take it. I can't back up now that my friends are in danger, as well as the entire city, if not the world."

Izuku's eyes glittered with a blue greenish glow. It reflected his determination, resolve and seriousness.

"What a rocking pair you got there, young lad. Heh!"

"Thanks..."

Raiki raised his hand, reaching for his beard. He grabbed a string of hair and extended his hand to the Broccoli boy.

"Eat. It."

"Not this again..."

Izuku extended his hand to catch the hair, made a disgusted face and ate it.

"Delicious, right?"

"..."

"What a bad sense of humor you got there, lad."

"I'm face palming inside my head."

"Ouch."

"Yeah... Thanks about everything..."

"No problem, boy. I'd recommend you to go back quickly, before anything bad happens."

"Yeah. Do you know how I could get there?"

"Yes. You go that direction. I don't think there is any kind of transport nearby, so you have to run lad."

"No problem, One for All helps here... Also, how much time have I been sleeping?"

"Not much, only 2 hours. My quirk can affect others to some degree."

"Thank you! ... Now that I think about it, what will happen to you, Raiki?"

"..."

Raiki had a light smile, and sad eyes.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yes. But don't worry, I wanted that to happen for some time now, I mean, who wants to see their beloved ones go?"

"... True."

Izuku couldn't say anything else, he grew very fond of the Old man in such a small span of time. That was charisma and sympathy.

"Bye young lad. Thanks for freeing this old man from this..."

"Bye Raiki. Thanks for this, I really... Really appreciate it."

"Bye..."

Raiki was smiling. Not a common smile, but a genuine, bright and the most beautiful smile you could imagine. Izuku knew: He was a good man.

At U.A, the same time:

"Now that the green-haired sh*t is gone, I guess we need to move. Any suggestions?"

"Shigaraki, what about USJ? I mean, we could upgrade the safety there and spread the students in each area. You could put each of the 3 that have the Sorium device to guard a group of students, and you stay at the center. We can't just stay in this small classroom forever, can we?"

"Good plan, Blackmist. Heard it? Each one of you that possess Sorium take 6 students, and Blackmist take 7."

"Sure, Shigaraki."

"Yeah, Chief!"

"Ok."

"I'll take care of the heroes. And by care, I mean taking the quirks with me."

After that, each one of them took 6 students and went to separate sides of the USJ center. Some time later, the news helicopter could be seen flying above U.A. Tomura used this opportunity.

"HEY! NEWS HELICOPTER!"

The reporters without delay, spotted Shigaraki, and one of said reporters had a voice amplification quirk, so he captured his sound and transmitted to the news.

"FOR ANY BODY THAT WANTS TO GO AGAINST US, THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO COME HERE AND SAVE THOSE PITIFUL CHILDREN... With that, I will be able to get more quirks..."

The last part, he muttered in a low enough voice, so that only he could hear it.

"Hey guys. With this, the games have begun!"

Shigaraki's face contorted into an evil, repugnant grin.

With that, will Izuku be able to save them? What will happen to the class? Find out next chapter.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in next chapter!_


	5. Pain

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belong to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

I am finding the Narrator POV better, and this is also my **first ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

(A/N): I give up trying to estimate how many chapters I'll actually do. Am I confused at my own work? xD

 **Chapter 5** – Pain

The Shigaraki's group split, and each one of the Generals, the ones with Sorium, took the students. They tried to resist, only to meet a knock-out punch/slap on the neck.

Dabi took Sato, Sero, Mina, Jiro, Ojiro and Mineta;

Toga took Uraraka, Tsuyu, Aoyama, Iida, Kaminari and Momo;

Blackmist took those he thought were most dangerous as quirkless: Bakugo, Todoroki, Fumikage, Toru, Kirishima, Shoji and Koda.

Blackmist took his hostages to the Ruins Zone, Toga took her hostages to the Mountain Zone and Dabi took his hostages to the Downpour Zone. They were all separated, but had communication as one pro hero Communication got caught while in an operation with other heroes to rescue the students. His quirk allowed him to telepathically connect with 2 or more people at the same time, though he couldn't keep it up for more than 10 minutes nonstop with 1 person, and the time lowered at each one added.

They constantly ended the communication and re-established it, so they could keep contact, and that restart took 30 seconds each time.

 _ **At the Mountain Zone**_

Some time after that, Toga's hostages woke up one by one.

"Hey~!"

Toga happily skipped from one side to another with a half smile half grin on her face.

""""""…""""""

They were silent. Uraraka told them in the past how she found a villain, and how crazy and maniac, she was so they were trying to be careful.

"Aw~! Don't be such killjoys~! Right, curly-girl?"

Toga suddenly pointed at Uraraka and grinned.

"…"

Uraraka was silent, she was way too scared to talk to her.

"I'm a little bit sad, you know why~?"

Toga questioned, as she made a slightly more serious face.

"…"

"My cinnamon roll is gone now, I wanted to taste his blood at least once~…"

Toga said that while frowning slightly.

"… Are you talking about Deku…?"

"Bingo~! Work is work though… Chief chose that, so it was the wise thing to do. Cinnamon roll was very dangerous~!"

"… Shut up…."

"What~?"

Toga was smiling as if she found a new toy

"Don't mention him again, YOU MANIAC RIP-OFF VAMPIRE! "

Uraraka's eyes were red from anger. She didn't remember about Deku's supposed death until Toga reminded her.

"Oh~?"

Toga started to giggle

After a couple of seconds, Toga grabbed Uraraka by the collar, and being careful with the ice that was holding her hostage slapped her on the right cheek, making Uraraka's face turn to the left.

"This is going to be fun~!"

 _ **Somewhere, at the same time**_

A green-haired boy was now running full speed while using his quirk. Said boy had no time to spare, so he was running desperately. The beautiful full moon's blue soft and dim light was enlightening the whole forest, as the boy was running.

He was tired, he only took some water, a canteen and some rations from the Shack he parted off from about 1 hour ago.

"Haven't slept in more than 24 hours"

It was now midnight, Izuku was used to sleep at 10pm, as he got used to All Might's training.

' _I wonder when and how am I going to use the Restoration quirk that I got from Raiki. I mean, I didn't have that much time, and I parted ways before he could explain though… I'll keep thinking…'_ – Izuku thought to himself.

Izuku had pondered for a while on how he is going to use his quirk. He is a little bit anxious.

He heard from All Might about how the Nomus were made right after the Stain thing happened, and he was a little bit scared about if he is going to become one of them, but, he didn't have any time, and he couldn't back up now as his friends, classmates and teachers were in danger. He knew he couldn't be of much help, but he needed to try. He wouldn't go back. He wanted to be the Symbol of Peace.

Suddenly Izuku's knees weakened enough so that he could fall, and he was on his knees now.

Around him were 8 silhouettes, and one that resembled All Might was more blurry than the others.

"What?"

"Calm down, 9th. "

Said a very buffed up figure. His eyes were shining red.

"9-9th?"

Izuku was trying to recollect anything that related him and the number nine, aside from the kanji in his name.

"The 9th One for All holder, Midoriya Izuku."

Said a woman figure that had a spiky ponytail, and a scarf/cape hanging on her neck.

"One for All… Wait, are you the previous holders?"

"You catch on quickly, kid."

Said another one of the figures.

Each one of them had eyes in different colors, none of them were green.

Their figures were covered in a black kind of mist, but now it was fading away slowly.

"Okay, kid, we know what're you going through right now."

"And no, we are not illusions of any sort made up by your tired mind. We are the will from our former-selves".

"Former… Selves?"

""""""""Yeah.""""""""

They said in unison.

"Kid, I know this is unexpected, and came out of nowhere, but-"

"We need to unlock the rest of One for All. You inherited it, but not our quirks. They were fused with One for All when we inherited it, and were passed on onwards, as if collecting quirks. We just didn't know about it 'till recently."

"So, you guys weren't an illusion during the tournament?"

"Nope."

"But All Might-"

"Nah kid, he didn't need us that much as you did. His physical strength was enough, together with One for All."

"Yes. His strength increased the overall One for All effect exponentially."

"I get it. But I don't have that much time for backstory!"

Izuku was getting worried about his friends.

"Ok. Well, straight to the point, we want to pass on the bits that One for All adapted to us, on you. For example, My speed raised a lot, with All might he got a physical gigantic boost. But you haven't activated your specified adaptation yet, which explains your imitation of All Might's super-strength."

The girl with the spiked ponytail said, and added:

"Of course, we keep the last holder's adaptation to some extent. But as you were quirkless, the speed of said process is also slower."

"Ok. But how will you do it?"

"Hold your eyes shut for a moment."

Izuku then closed his eyes. The silhouettes got closer to him and each placed their hands above the boy's head, and he got to feel excruciating pain. The boy felt as if his head was being crushed by 2 trucks, rebuilt, rinse and repeat.

After some minutes, he stopped groaning. The silhouettes around him started to disappear, and now the boy was alone in the forest. He was lying on his back, panting hard, as if he got shot by a sniper bullet.

His eyes now started to shine a greenish neon glow. The glow was noticeable, not something figurative.

He stood up.

"Ugh… It was the most PAINFUL thing I have ever experienced…"

' _Doesn't seem like I changed or anything… Maybe it will take some time? Damn, everything I do needs a lot of time. Ugh.'_ – Izuku thought to himself.

So Izuku continued going. He received directions from Raiki, as he goes to the city very often.

' _Raiki… Thank you. Without your help, I wouldn't be alive today, and I wouldn't have any chance of actually going there, if not saving them… I hope that you get the happiness which you so longed for. I already consider you, a friend, even after such a short span of time.'_ – Izuku remembered about Raiki, the old man that saved Izuku, and helped him.

Izuku, right after thinking about that slapped both of his cheeks in a way of motivating him.

"Okay! Time to go, I can't stay here while my friends may be dead."

After that, he ran as fast as he can, using One for All, which apparently hadn't changed yet.

 _Will Izuku's new power be useful? Will he get there in time? What happened to Uraraka?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	6. Arrival

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **(A/N): A lot of fighting in this chapter. Tell me if I did well with it.**

 **If you find any plot holes tell me. I'm a beginner, after all. ^^**

 **SURPRISE! DOUBLE-CHAPTER TODAY!**

 **(As an apology for the week without any chapters)**

 **Chapter 6** \- Arrival

The boy ran and ran a lot.

It was late, actually morning. He made a little shelter from leaves last night and slept for 2-3 hours, only to wake up at around 7.

" *Yawn*… I need to hurry. "

He woke up and quickly packed his stuff. Thankfully, he had gotten the backpack from Raiki.

Suddenly something slashed Izuku's back, making three scars.

"GWAH!"

Izuku groaned in pain. He was losing a lot of blood from the scars. He turned around and saw a bear, but not a normal one. It was at least 8 feet tall, unusually big.

The green-haired boy dashed backward, trying to run: He couldn't lose time, nor risk his life that much.

Unfortunately, the bear stood on his two legs and suddenly started to grow in muscles. Some of said bear's fur started to glow black, similar to what he saw Shigaraki doing.

"Mid… oriya…"

The bear suddenly started to talk. Midoriya was shocked, he wasn't expecting an animal to be speaking.

Said bear lunged at Izuku at an unimaginable speed, catching him off-guard. Izuku flew backward from the slash and hit a tree from his back.

"GUH!"

" *GROWL!* "

Izuku spat out some blood but soon stopped. His face went gloomy as his hair covered his eyes, but they were glowing green, leaving only them visible from the shadow of his eyes.

Suddenly he wasn't there. The bear looked around and saw the green-haired boy behind him, but it was too late.

Izuku grabbed the bear and slammed him on the ground, sat on top of the bear and started to rapidly repeat 10% Full Cowl punches. Izuku wasn't himself anymore as if he snapped or something.

"Can't… Take… Long…"

Said Izuku while punching. Soon the bear's dark glow stopped, and it turned normal again. It wasn't dead, but rather unconscious. The bear was unscathed.

Izuku snapped out of it.

"Ugh… What happened… "

Izuku was feeling a little headache, but nothing too bad.

"!"

Izuku noticed that there was a bear below him and some craters beside the bear.

He remembered what happened and covered his mouth. He felt a warm liquid over there. He lifted his hands in front of him and saw blood. Also, his back was hurting.

"Crap…"

He remembered Raiki's regeneration quirk and realized that this was probably a perfect way to test his power.

He tried to concentrate and use it, but it was of no use.

"… His DNA sure is rough, heh…"

Izuku joked to himself.

' _I think I am 1 hour away from the city, judging from the smell of gasoline. Those camps I went are now, surely, paying off. Without them I wouldn't be able to camp nor keep track of where I was.'_ – Izuku thought to himself – _' I'm going to at last patch myself up, so I don't die from blood loss…'_

After he patched himself, which took about 15 minutes:

"Let's go! My friends are waiting for me!"

And he ran, jumping from tree to tree, of course with more care to not make his wounds open.

 _ **USJ, at the same time**_

The Generals were holding off well, but Toga was especially having fun – Teasing her hostages.

"Curly~?"

Uraraka had some slap marks on her face and was lying down. She slept with her back to the ground.

The Generals had gotten some quirks, and one of them was energy-absorbing, which of course, they used on the hostages. They killed two birds with one stone, as they weakened their hostages while not needing to sleep.

She sat, facing Toga. She was still very pissed, but for her own safety didn't say anything else since the slap.

Toga slapped her quite some amount, but when she saw that Uraraka was actually holding, she stopped.

"Wakey Wakey~ 3"

Toga had an evil grin.

"You miss cinnamon too, right~?"

"…"

While their one sided-conversation went on, Uraraka's classmates that were with her looked worried. They also couldn't do anything about it, but they could not stand the "teasing" that was going on.

"Hey, vampire!"

Tsuyu said in order to distract Toga from Uraraka.

"Aww~3, Froggy wanna play too~?"

Toga with a superhuman speed was in front of Tsuyu and grabbed her by the collar.

"I think I'll do it differently this time~3"

Toga grabbed one of her knives and cut a little bit of Tsuyu's cheek, catching some blood on the knife in the process.

Toga licked the blood from the knife.

"Tastes… like chicken~! "

Toga had that cheeky grin on her face. She released Tsuyu, being careful with that ice which didn't melt because it was Todoroki's quirk.

"We're going to have fun, right guys~? "

Toga said that while spinning and looking at each one of them.

 _ **An hour later**_

Izuku was running and spotted buildings.

"Finally!"

Izuku recognized one of the buildings, it was close to U.A.

' _I need to get there-'_ \- His thoughts were stopped by a Nomu.

Izuku was fazed by his appearance out of nowhere, and he noticed how the same black glow that was on the bear was on Nomu as well.

Nomu lunged at Izuku and Punched him in the guts, making the boy thrust himself into a building's wall.

"GUH!"

Izuku quickly recomposed and tried to think.

' _I need to go quick! I know it is reckless… Maybe 25%?'_ Izuku thought about risking 25%, as he saw that in such a short span of time he was able to use 10%. _'Maybe Raiki's Restoration quirk will work to some extent now?'_ – Izuku thought. He couldn't just stand there and slowly adjust his power.

He activated Full Cowl, and to his own surprise, he was quicker than he expected.

As he was getting near Nomu, said Nomu slashed the air in Izuku's direction, just as he predicted. _'Nomus have a lower intelligence because of the amount of quirks in them'_ \- Izuku thought to himself.

He quickly dashed to his left, and in an instant, he was in Nomu's blind spot.

He placed his right leg behind Nomu's leg and with his whole arm slammed Nomu in the ground.

Nomu's dark glow was now stronger. Nomu grew more muscles, just like the bear and got up way quicker. Nomu joined his two hands together, raised them and swung it down at Izuku, making him instinctively dodge.

' _That was CLOSE!'_ – Izuku quickly thought.

Izuku then grabbed Nomu's arms and pulled them above his head, while using the momentum to do a double-knee thrust on his guts.

"GRWAH!"

Nomu growled in pain, while Izuku did a flip to land safely.

Then Izuku lunged at Nomu, and without any time for him to react, he barraged Nomu with punches and concentrated 30% of Full Cowl in his right hand. He then finished punching Nomu on the guts, now finishing him. Blood gushed out of Nomu's chest, and mouth. Nomu was knocked out.

Then Izuku, just in case, elbowed Nomu on the head, completely finishing him off.

" *Pant… Pant* "

Izuku was tired, he just fought with a bear and a Nomu in a short span of an hour.

But he needed to continue.

He needed to save

He was determined to do so.

So Izuku went to U.A.

 _Will Izuku save them? Will he get there in time? Will he be able to protect?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	7. Confront

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 7** \- Confront

 _ **At USJ, Central Plaza**_

Shigaraki was there, using his drones to detect any invaders. He spotted a small hero group.

"New prey…"

Shigaraki then lowered his torso a bit, and suddenly he was there, surprising the heroes.

"Wha- !"

Tomura caught them off-guard, lunging at the most buffed hero in the group.

He instantly pierced that hero by his chest, and the hero started to glow black, suddenly turning similar to a Nomu, but without the showing brain, as he didn't actually need to implant anything on him. The process of creating Nomus got easier.

"Okay… Speed-Enhancing quirk. Very useful. Thanks for the treat~ "

After that, he turned his head to his left and was now behind the next hero, grabbing his neck, and slamming him into the ground. He pierced his chest, repeating the same process with him.

"Next and last huh… Any last words?"

"… Uh-"

Suddenly, Tomura was holding him by his face, and with his free hand, pierced him on his chest.

"Three new quirks, one being useless… I NEED MORE!"

Shigaraki's face contorted into that evil grin he had when sending Izuku around 250 kilometers away.

 _ **At the city, near U.A.**_

A green-haired boy was jumping from building to building, killing any Nomu that appeared. Strangely there had a lot of them.

"What's with this amount of Nomus?"

Izuku said that while pounding at another Nomu's Head.

The Nomus didn't have that Brain spot, which supposedly was their weak spot, while nobody had tested it to confirm. All Might didn't even touch it when they invaded U.A, the last time.

He was now in front of U.A.

"Without any further ados, let's go. I can't wait for any more time. The tension and preoccupation I was feeling, was one of the scariest things I have ever felt."

So Izuku entered U.A, being careful not to do any kind of loud noise, that is, trying to be stealthy.

Suddenly Shigaraki appeared in front of him.

"WHA!-"

Shigaraki grabbed him by the face.

"Oh? You are alive, huh? HOW. THE. HECK? You were supposed to NEVER RESPAWN DAMMIT."

"Ugh."

Izuku grabbed Shigaraki's wrists and twisted them, making Shigaraki let him go.

Midoriya had Full Cowl at 35% at this point.

After that, for Izuku's misfortune, Tomura's wrists were now perfectly fine. Shigaraki then grabbed Izuku by his neck and brought the green-haired boy to the Central Plaza.

He then communicated the Generals, and quickly they gathered there.

"What? How is he alive?"

Blackist said while being slightly confused.

"Ugh. Kill him again, Boss."

Dabi said without any patience for this situation. He was pissed at the sight of Izuku's face, who was now on his knees being held by Shigaraki on his throat. His hands were broken.

"BABY~3"

Toga's face lit up while seeing her baby alive. She was now close to him.

"Wait. Generals, bring the hostages here, I want them to see this. I will personally crush him here, without leaving anything."

"Sure, Boss"

"Okay, Shigaraki."

"Aww~ I wanted to taste Cinnamon Roll's blood."

"Don't worry Toga, I'll leave some to you."

Shigaraki said with an evil grin to Toga, making her face really happy. She was just a few inches at Izuku's face, ready to cut his cheeks.

After some time, they brought the hostages.

"IZUKU/MIDORIYA/DEKU!"

The students were surprised to see their friend alive, wanting to see if he was fine but were cut by Shigaraki.

"SHUSH! … This is the last time you will see him alive. I will now proceed to kill him."

""""""""""NO!""""""""""

The class was now screaming, pleading and desperate. They wanted that boy to live, for they knew he was a true hero. He saved them countless times, without getting back, without cowering in fear.

Izuku had a gloomy face. His head was hung down. His eyes were starting to glow with that greenish tone.

After that, Shigaraki was now pointing at Izuku's heart with the tip of his finger. He activated the Decay quirk, planning to slowly torture Izuku. Tomura just didn't like Midoriya's face, and along with that, after hearing Izuku's story, he was almost vomiting from disgust.

Shigaraki then pierced Izuku's chest, making him slowly die…

Or that was what it was supposed to happen.

Izuku wasn't there anymore. Shigaraki stood still.

The One for All user kicked Tomura's neck. But there was no reaction. He was just standing there, not moving an inch.

Izuku's percentage of Full Cowl was growing bit by bit. It was 50% at this point, making huge craters on the ground.

For the boy's surprise, Shigaraki grabbed his ankle and slammed him onto the ground.

Suddenly Shigaraki started to Decay Izuku bit by bit.

Izuku was now unconscious, as he was punched in the face with an unexpected huge power.

Izuku found himself at a completely white void. No sound was heard. No smell was inhaled. Nothing was seen. Completely blank.

Out of nowhere, two chairs and a table appeared in front of the now confused boy.

Behind that was a figure with black-green hair, a beard of somebody that doesn't shave for 2 weeks, in a casual clothing. It was oddly similar to Deku.

"Hello, son."

Izuku was taken aback. He never saw his dad, who was thought to be dead.

"D-Dad?"

Izuku was stuttering at the sudden appearance of his dad.

The dad's face was showing a warm smile, but he had a hesitant look. He wanted to see his son for such a long time. He loved him.

"I-I'm sorry I-Izuku!"

"!"

Izuku's dad was now shedding tears, hugging Midoriya. The boy was now also shedding tears.

"I-I c-couldn't be with y-you! I w-wanted to see you for s-such a l-long time!"

"D-DAD!"

After some time of hugging, they separated, and the dad had now a serious look, with his eyes still swollen.

"Izuku. You're not dead."

"R-really?"

Izuku really thought he was dead. He also heard the story of his dad being killed.

"And my real quirk is not fire-breathing. I changed it as 'mutation-case' kind of quirk. "

Izuku had now a serious look, with also swollen eyes.

"The truth is… I'm a descendant of All for One's holder. He doesn't know about it, as my grandma, who was the one that gave birth to my mom, was actually involved with All for One. His name I do not know, for it was never revealed."

"Uh..?"

Izuku was speechless, while also confused. He never thought of the possibility of being a direct descendant of All for One.

"And… My quirk is Quirk-Scan. I can basically know every kind of quirk that exists only by looking at the holder. I knew someone who was an inventor, so I asked him to make a Fire-Expelling device so that I can hide my quirk. If my quirk was shown to the world, not only my parents but Inko and… you, my dear son, would be in danger."

His dad took a pause and continued.

"You are not quirkless. But your quirk alone is not perceptible or 'useful'. Your quirk is…"

His dad took a pause, breathed and looked straight into his son's glowing green eyes, as they reflected surprise, hesitation, and expectation.

"Multiple-Quirk Holding."

 _With this revelation, what will happen to him? Will he be able to save his classmates? What is the truth behind the Midoriya family?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	8. Truth

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

 **(A/N): SOME HEAVY PLOT COMING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 8** \- Truth

It was a completely white place, a void, so to speak. That place had two chairs and a table, as well as two people: Izuku and his dad, Hisashi.

They had swollen eyes, because of all the crying they had, for his dad wanted to see his son, but wasn't able to. Izuku always thought his dad was dead, he was surprised, also crying from happiness. He finally was able to see his dad.

They were talking about Izuku's real quirk.

"Multiple-Quirk Holding."

Said Hisashi, with a serious yet hesitant look.

"Uh…? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you can actually hold an unknown amount of different quirks. Your body is able to receive them."

"… I'm still confused…"

"I know son… It is a lot to take, but let me explain from the start."

Izuku was confused. He couldn't have a quirk… could he? He had that extra bone on his pinky. _'What does that mean?'_ – Izuku thought.

So Hisashi told him. Told him the real story about the Midoriyas…

The One for All and All for One brother were having an argument. All for One had married without even telling his brothers.

Raiki was face palming, while One for All was walking from one side to the other in the room, mumbling and thinking about what to do. At that point, he had already gotten the Stocking Power quirk but didn't know about the Inheritage quirk.

All for One brought with him, Saki Midoriya – Izuku's great-grandmother.

"Big brother! Why didn't you tell us!"

One for All had that worried look but was also trying to be careful, for his brother was the evil ruler of Japan. He was pretending to be under his control for his own safety.

"Yeah… That was a douchebag move, bro."

Raiki had that cool look. He was one of the popular kids at school.

"Ugh! I do what I want, ok? I am a ruler aren't I?"

All for One was annoyed, but he was tired. He had already killed more than 100 threats to him while stealing their quirks.

 _ **Some months later…**_

"GWAAAH!"

A baby's cry could be heard down the hallway. All for One had conquered the hospital. He was a ruler, wasn't he?

Currently, Saki gave birth to who was Haruka Midoriya, Izuku's grandmother, and Hisashi's mother.

Raiki and One for All were there, at the room giving comfort to Saki, while smiling at the newborn. Even if their brother was an evil ruler – a dictator, she was still their niece.

All for One then hugged Saki and kissed the baby's forehead.

They were happy, until…

 _ **Four years later…**_

Haruka was playing in the backyard, she had 4 years – the age that quirks usually start to appear.

All for One was angry: His wife hid from him that she had a very peculiar quirk: Mutation.

That quirk basically allowed her to mutate quirks at will or inheriting. That quirk was inherited and came with a specific quirk for each person. The Midoriyas was born with the ability to bear two quirks.

Saki's quirks were Mutation and Adaptation. Adaptation allowed her to change the appearance of certain parts of her body adapting to certain environments. She used that to fake a quirk that deceived All for One. He never expected that kind of thing to exist. Quirks were something recent at that time as well. She was forced into marrying him by the government – which was hidden from All for One, kinda like a rebellion – in exchange for protection to her family, else her family would be chased after by the said government.

She successfully married All for One, and her child inherited All for One's blood. Now she could be lifted out of this. Fortunately for her, she loved All for One. He was kind to her, had a heart and everything.

The government wanted that child for a rebellion, but they didn't know about One for All, so they tried to go against All for One for themselves until All Might came and made All for One back down.

All for One's anger was at its peak, and he found Saki. She was sobbing and tried to explain everything. She loved him, she wanted to be with him.

He heard everything and stopped being angry.

"I will make them pay. Threatening my love."

All for One didn't know at that time, she was in danger.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

At an unfortunate night, Saki was sleeping calmly in her bed, All for One had left to take care of some businesses. He wasn't expecting that someone would find his HQ.

The government invaded his house and murdered Saki, taking Haruka with them. She had 5 years old at that time. She was crying; desperate; fragile and scared, for she saw her mother being murdered in front of her eyes, and she was being kidnapped right now. Unfortunately, All for One wasn't there.

She was now at the government's HQ. Some blood samples were taken by them, and she was injected by some things. They were trying to inject quirks at her, trying to create an artificial All for One.

She was injected, experimented and done all sorts of things. She was lonely, she had only some toys, but nothing much.

She was there for 11 years, being experimented on. After some time she got used to it, but was sad; she wanted to see the outside world, feel the air, the grass, and the not-so-pure oxygen.

All for One was enraged since that night, trying to find them, but they were well hidden. They used some tricks to run away from him.

With that, All for One became rotten from the inside. He was deemed evil by that government, he was unjustly being called evil. All he was doing was taking off the quirks from evil guys, but no one, not even his family knew that. He had to keep that a secret, he had a reputation to keep. He needed that reputation. Heck, he even forced an useless quirk onto his brother. He felt so bad doing it.

But with the death of Saki, he was really turning into a monster.

He started to kill innocent people, trying to find useful quirks so that he could find Saki's murderers. He needed that.

Sometime later, All for One had found the lab, Haruka was 16 at the time.

He killed, tortured and did all of those things to the government soldiers, scientists and higher-ups.

When he found Haruka, he started to shed tears.

"H-HARUKA! I F-FINALLY FOUND YOU, D-DEAR!"

All for One was shedding tears of joy and Worry.

"D-Dad? DADDY!"

Haruka was also shedding tears, hugging her dad.

All for One wiped Haruka's tears away and hugged her.

 _ **After some time…**_

All for One was still angry, and his inside was rotting every day from angst, anger, and sadness, though slower because of his dear daughter, Haruka.

Haruka was 18 now and married with Tsukinagi, now Tsukinagi Midoriya. They had now a child: Hisashi.

At that time, All Might was at his prime, and All for One had rotten to the core. Haruka, saddened by that and moved somewhere far away from him. Her dad had basically forgotten about her, sadness, angst, and anger had consumed him.

They were about to clash. Haruka was conflicted: Will she root for good, or for bad? He was her father after all…

 _ **After the clash…**_

Her dad was now half-dead. She had gotten to where he was, and before anybody could come to arrest him, she took him to a doctor, and he promised to fix All for One's body.

Her quirk was Mutation, and Boost. Her body could get a boost up to 100%. She used the boost in speed and carried her dad with the strength boost.

After some years, Hisashi had 16, and his family was having a happy life.

At college, one day, he saw Inko getting bullied by some girls, and he went there to help. He helped her against the bullies and after two years of dating, they married.

 _ **After a year…**_

Inko was one month away from giving birth. Hisashi was happy: he was going to be a dad!

He needed to hide the quirk he had from Inko, for her and Izuku's safety.

Some day, a villain invaded their house, searching for Hisashi, claiming that he had something he wanted: The quirk of Mind-Travelling (Along with Mutation, which every Midoriya had). That quirk was unique. It allowed the user's mind and will to leave his body and enter into somebody's mind.

Hisashi successfully defeated the villain, unfortunately, his wife heard about it, and had a sad expression.

Hisashi then decided something hard.

"Inko… I'm sorry… I hid it for your's and Izuku's safety… P-Please understand"

Inko had a hesitant expression, but she knew that her husband isn't somebody to hide or do anything without a reason.

"O-Okay, dear. I know Y-You didn't do it for evil…"

"I-Inko… I need to-

"Remove this from my memory?"

Inko completed. She was smart, albeit what she looked like. Izuku inherited that from both of his parents. Both were smart.

"… Y-Yeah… I'm scared, Inko…"

"Why?"

Inko had a serene look. She was decided: She would do anything for Izuku's safety.

"I need to remove that, but I will need to disappear… Apparently, my quirk was revealed to a very dangerous group… I will change your memories to look like I died… I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT TO S-STAY WITH YOU, INKO! I LOVE YOU!"

Hisashi started to cry. He needed to do that. He needed to protect his family like his grandfather and grandmother weren't able to do with his mother.

"B-But, I will never leave. I will live inside Izuku's head. I will hide my body, and hide there. I will protect him from the inside, and guide him when he needs to."

Inko's eyes started to get red, ready to cry. She cried. She wanted to be with him, she loved him. She loved Hisashi.

So when Izuku was born, he did it.

 _ **At the void, inside Deku's mind…**_

"… And that's it, son…"

Izuku's eyes were tearing up. He never thought about it. All for One was twisted because of an unfortunate thing that happened.

"There's a chance you might win, Izuku. I mean, against Shigaraki."

"You know him?"

"I was inside your head the entire time, you dummy."

They chuckled together. Some nice father-son bonding.

 _What is Hisashi's plan? What will happen next? Will Izuku save them?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	9. Hero

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

 **(A/N): My personal favorite chapter so far!**

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 9** – Hero

"So, before I continue, let me explain the Mutation quirk more in depth."

Izuku's dad said, giving him a serious look.

"… Dad, it may be too late to ask this, but… Aren't we short of time?"

"Don't worry son, time here is different from there. I feel like I've been here for months, but in reality, I'm here for 15 years."

"Oh… Seems legit."

So Hisashi and Izuku were sitting on the chairs, while they were talking.

"Izuku. You have Multiple-Quirk Holding. That is a short name for both of the quirks you have. I know, it's not creative."

Hisashi was now trying to explain Izuku's power, aiming to be as brief as possible. Even though they have a lot of time, it is not infinite.

Mutation is a special quirk, that only the Midoriyas have. There's not even one similar quirk to it in the world.

Basically what Mutation does is to change the quirks the owner possesses, like changing the draw-back, or even the strength of said quirk. Luckily, Izuku had inherited One for All, so he could change it.

To his, and even Hisashi's surprise, Izuku's second quirk is Determination (I know, the name is SOO META), and it enhances Izuku's physical power, hand-eye coordination and other things according to his mood, or how it's better to be called determination. It cannot be downgraded though. It's a win-win quirk, no down sights.

So that combination plus One for All made him superpowered, but he doesn't know how to use that. He will have to do it at the time, for he couldn't test his Quirk in his own mind.

"… So that's all, son."

"… Wow…"

Deku was dumbfounded. He would never think, not even in 100 years, that he had those quirks, that explained a lot of moments in his life, including why he didn't feel any difference while being bullied, but feeling extra insight when doing things he liked. His quirk consisted on an emotional rollercoaster. The quirk is the person that rides the roller coaster, sometimes it is high, others low.

"… Ok, son. I guess now it is time for us to say goodbye, unfortunately… I-I really w-wanted to s-spend more time w-with you, d-dear…"

"… Y-yeah…"

After that, both of them hugged for some minutes. Both of them loved each other, one being a father that couldn't be there for his son, while the other is a son that was heavily bullied, wanting a father figure in his life.

All Might is a father figure, but nothing can replace a real father. That inexplicable bond between both of them: Son and Dad.

After that, Izuku's dad wanted to tease Izuku. I mean, half-tease his son.

"Izuku."

Said Hisashi with a half-serious half-joke face.

"Yeah?"

Izuku was now a little bit confused but nodded.

"You know that girl… Uraraka, was it?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"… Go get her. I ship it."

Izuku's head exploded in a crimson-red blush, expelling smoke through his ears, and nose.

"W-w-what was t-that, d-dad?"

Hisashi then chuckled.

' _I know you ship it too, reader. Being inside Izuku's conscience allowed me to experience some things that made me understand: We're in a crappy fanfiction in some world. Yeah. Privacy invasion is a crime, you know?'_ – Hisashi thought to himself while looking directly above himself, where your POV is. Scary…

"Ok. Without further ado, you have to… go…"

The last part was said with a sad tone, almost a whisper. Izuku heard it though.

"… Dad, I'll miss you very, very much. I love you."

Izuku said so with his eyes almost tearing up, for like, the third time.

"I love you too, Deku – The hero that can do it, my dear son. I'm very proud of you."

Hisashi said with a gentle smile, that formed on his face. After that, his face now resembled a student that forgot to study for finals.

"OH! Izuku. When you get home safely, tell her that I love her. Protect her, son."

"Sure, dad!"

Right after that, Izuku's view got completely white. He was starting to smell the grass, and other scents mixed in, and he was coming to his senses. His view was now filled with gray, as the ceiling of the dome was there. He remembered: _'I need to save them! I need to be a hero!'_

Shigaraki was right there, beside him. He was standing while looking at his classmates, which were crying. Bakugo had a worried look, as he had matured enough not to be 'Bakugo' on this situation.

Izuku had not yet moved, as he was planning. He formed one very quickly.

Deku remembered the explanation from his dad, now he had to activate his quirk. He was going to try it while on the ground, as according to his intuition, he didn't need to be standing.

But, Shigaraki was now approaching Uraraka, the curly haired girl that Hisashi joked about, also Izuku's secret crush.

Midoriya looked at that, and now his heart started to ache. He had to save her. Suddenly, something grew on him, and Izuku was filled with determination, his eyes started to glow green, that glow being strong. He was wearing a serious expression.

Izuku stood up in an instant, calling the attention of the class. The ground where his feet were standing was now being crushed, forming small craters below his feet.

The class, the villains, and everyone near him were feeling pressure. Something that surpassed Stain's aura. About that, only Todoroki and Iida made that comparison.

Everyone was standing still.

Izuku then moved at a speed so fast, that it looked like a teleport, only leaving a trail of neon sky-blue in the shape of lightning.

Shigaraki instantly bade a barrier around him and Izuku, isolating them both, while the rest was outside.

Izuku punched Shigaraki's back, making him fly to the end of the barrier. The wind-pressure made even those that were outside retreating a bit, while the students were thrown a little bit back. Little did they knew that said barrier blocked the wind pressure, leaving only the aftershock of the said pressure. In short, it was a crap-ton of power.

The barrier broke, and Deku grabbed Shigaraki by the neck while jumping and spinning on the air. Right after 2 spins, he threw Shigaraki to the ceiling, exploding said ceiling, only to reveal the blue sky with the sun shining above it. In the sky, was a helicopter, which was recording all the ruckus that was happening outside. The reporters were surprised by the explosion, but they recorded it nevertheless.

Shigaraki reached the helicopters, as they pointed their cameras at him.

At that time, on his face grew an evil grin.

"… YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RESPAWNED, DAAAAMNIT!"

Shigaraki was enraged. Deku was supposed to be dead, while he was supposed to tear every student's mood apart and make even some cry.

Shigaraki was descending quickly at Deku, while said boy jumped at Tomura, leaving a huge crater below him, and sending debris around him. Luckily, the villains destroyed the debris, for their own sake and that saved the students of 1-A. Izuku had no idea of his own strength.

Tomura grabbed Izuku's arm, spun around a couple of times, and threw him on the ground where his crater was, and putting weight onto his hands using one of his quirks, he fell 5x faster at Deku.

He pounded the ground, Izuku wasn't there. A huge screen of smoke formed, and a huge explosion sound was heard.

Izuku was behind him. He activated Full Cowl, that was now 100%, and kicked the back of Tomura's knees, making him fall onto said knees. After that, Izuku stepped to Shigaraki's left, and using his hand, pounded him into the ground. Shigaraki was there, but almost unscathed.

Suddenly he disappeared and was behind Izuku. He tried to punch him, but Izuku blocked it, sending the shockwave to the diagonal down to left.

Blackmist then realized that, if they battled here, they would be dead. That's only by what he felt from the wind-pressure. Then he created a portal below Izuku and Tomura, teleporting them to the Ruins Zone.

They didn't feel like it was dangerous. Tomura knew it was Blackmist and was thinking the same thing, while Deku's intuition told him so.

The helicopter quickly found them, as they heard loud explosions and strong wind currents from there. Right now, the battle was live at the news.

The pros from U.A's quirk were taken by Shigaraki and were now powerless watching the fight from afar. Luckily Toga was also interested on the fight, and let them watch it through one of her stolen quirks. That quirk allowed her to project an image from what she is seeing. She was streaming the News channel from her phone.

Izuku and Shigaraki were at the center of the Ruins Zone. Buildings around the both of them.

They started to exchange blows, exploding all the nearby buildings. This was a colossal-scale battle.

At some point, Shigaraki successfully landed a blow into Izuku's guts, sending him to the nearest not-destroyed building, now it was destroyed.

Izuku was in a tired state, worn-out and weak.

While Shigaraki was approaching him, slowly to provoke psychological fear, which wasn't working, the One for All's previous holders appeared beside's Deku.

"Are you going to give up, Izuku?"

"…"

"Giving up, kid?"

"…"

"What about them? Don't you want to save them?"

"…"

Izuku was feeling like staying on the ground. His body had small parts of decay, that was blocked by his cells. They could make an antidote capable of slowing the process, after getting used to it.

He was worn out both physically, and mentally.

"Izuku… You're not like this. What about your dream? Don't you care about it? Don't you care about them?"

"… I-"

"Don't give us that crap! All Might chose you for a reason. Don't back down now! You're the only one capable of doing this!"

Izuku's eyes were now neon-green again. He was filled with determination.

Inside his body, Determination changed his One for All, it was now rising more. Also, he removed the drawback of One for All, now he could use-up more of his power. He wasn't aware of that.

For Shigaraki's surprise, suddenly behind him was a green-haired boy, worn-out and looking weak, but he was giving that pressure, that now made even the reporters falter.

He barraged Shigaraki, who was trying to block, but only did it to 60% of his blows. He was substantially stronger.

He grabbed Shigaraki by his neck, jumped leaving a crater below him, and barraged him again, in mid-air.

Shigaraki was now filled with rage, his eyes glowing red.

He then grabbed Izuku and pounded him onto the ground. Shigaraki was now even more powerful.

While Izuku's back was facing the ground, Shigaraki started to barrage him, with an unimaginable speed, making him spit out blood.

Izuku was on the verge of unconsciousness.

' _Deku… It sounds like you can do it!'_

' _You can become a hero...'_

' _Thanks, Midoriya.'_

And a bunch of other good memories started to fill Deku's mind. He was remembering all the good times that he and his friends went through. All Might's words that changed his life forever, Todoroki's words at the tournament… And Uraraka, with the sentence that made Deku accept his name.

Midoriya was happy. He had friends…

He didn't want to lose them!

' _Don't give up!'_ – He could feel that his dad was screaming that inside his mind. He then remembered his mother, and what he promised to his dad.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!"

Deku's voice reverberated through the entire USJ, reaching the reporters and streaming it through the News.

Everyone that was watching was filled with a safe feeling. They felt like they could believe him. The boy. They didn't even know his name, but they felt a connection with him. Their hero.

The 1-A also heard that and were smiling. It was their friend, the hero, Deku.

Uraraka's stomach was having butterflies while being happy.

' _I… actually am in love with him, right? Heh… Took me long enough to figure out something so simple.'_ – Uraraka thought but soon focused on the battle, for she was also preoccupied.

"WHY, YOU ASK?"

Izuku's voice filled the entire place, once again.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

His voice made everyone, except Shigaraki to have goosebumps.

"I AM DEKU! YOU CAN DO IT!"

This last sentence won the hearts of everyone, still, except Shigaraki. That boy was standing alone against one of the biggest threats seen by humanity. Of course, he won the hearts of everyone.

He then charged at an even faster speed at Shigaraki, making a trail of light that obfuscated the light of the Sun.

He barraged Shigaraki, who didn't have time to react.

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!"

Izuku screamed while barraging Shigaraki. After that, he focused all of his power, including all of his quirks and his determination.

"SMASH!"

The huge blast hit Shigaraki straight on, making him fly so fast that he was now outer-space.

Following that was a huge explosion, and the shock of that destroyed the walls of USJ. The aftershock even sent the helicopters a little behind, and they were very far from Deku. A trail of fire and smoke could be seen through the sky. The trail that Shigaraki left behind.

Blackmist quickly teleported everyone out of there. He had no time to choose who he'll teleport, so he saved 1-A with him. Blackmist saved them twice today.

Right after that, The reporters came back, and there, in the middle of the ruins stood a boy. Topless, showing all of his scars to the world. They, of course, streamed that.

The boy that saved them.

The boy that saved Japan.

The hero, Deku.

You can do it.

 _What will happen to them? Is Izuku fine? What happened to everyone there?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	10. Rescue

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 10** – Rescue

 _ **Sometime before the clash between Shigaraki and Midoriya…**_

Shigaraki was standing there, in the middle of the Central Plaza at USJ, the place where Nomu fought against All Might; the place where the hatred against the 1-A class grew. Afterwards, after searching Midoriya's background, through methods that are unusual, and unused by any other person or corporation – Methods only available to him and his companions via their quirks and twisted personalities – Inside his head grew hatred against that boy, for him he was disgusting.

Tomura was waiting for any hero group that may show up. At that point, he already stole a ton of quirks, and that combination of quirks made him crazy overpowered.

Said combination made him almost invulnerable to any sort of physical attacks, his regeneration capabilities raised a lot, and so on. But that is not all: He got two specific quirks, quirks that he didn't know at any point.

He didn't steal those quirks, no. It was basically impossible.

Professor hid those quirks inside Tomura's Sorium, that Shigaraki never noticed:

The quirk of Hatred, similar to Izuku's Determination. Turns out that Professor mutated some quirks together, and now Shigaraki had a quirk that could make him more powerful with hatred. The effects were very similar to Izuku's determination, but there was one thing that they were different with each other, which was the source of power. It was – Like the name says – hatred.

Even though Izuku is his great grandson, he wanted him dead. Or at least the quirk One for All, which he figured Izuku had through some heavy inspection. He didn't tell the League of Villains about it, or they would try to kill him. Sadly, Shigaraki discovered that and got even more enraged about Midoriya, letting himself enter the realm of hatred. Izuku had what he didn't: People that loved him, and chances in life.

One for All wasn't a quirk that Professor could simply remove from Izuku's dead body, for the quirk wasn't stored inside the Quirk Factor.

So he made a plan and mutated some quirks together. Those quirks formed a force-stealing quirk that would store any quirks inside it. That mutation of quirks is what he had put inside Shigaraki's Sorium, while he put a temporary one inside the other Soriums. He lied to Shigaraki about the quirks, or at least he hid the important facts.

Unfortunately, after his clash against All Might, he was imprisoned.

The odds were now kind of against All for One, but he knew that Izuku's quirk would be stored there, and after Shigaraki's successful operation, he would free him from his cell, and grab One for All.

Why would he search for One for All, you ask? It was just a dumb boost, wasn't it?

Well, yes and no.

All for One was head-to-head against with One for All in terms of power, but there was one thing that One for All had, and All for One didn't: The side-effect of Adaptation.

Well, he could mutate all he wanted, but he couldn't adapt the quirk 100% at him, only about an 80%.

That may seem like a subtle difference for some, but there was one quirk he wanted to use in particular, that he needed the 100% compatibility: Time-Travel.

That quirk, allowed the user to travel to a determined time in space, and that quirk could only be used one in a month. But the drawbacks of someone else apart from the owner affected Professor, and it wasn't even successful.

He started to go insane, and it was at that point which completely rotted his heart. He was no longer feeling anything apart from hatred – the most prominent feeling inside Professor.

When he tried it for the second time, he only felt a lingering pain that lasted for an entire month. That pain was really strong but with the help from his absorbed quirks, he stood against the pain and a month later, the pain was gone.

He wanted to go back in time, and live a happy life with Saki.

 _ **After the clash between Midoriya and Shigaraki**_

Midoriya was standing on top of the ruins left by his clash with Tomura.

He was happy, for he defeated Shigaraki, and was relieved by the Restoration quirk he received from Raiki, if it wasn't for that, his body wouldn't hold long enough to get used to Shigaraki's Decay quirk, that the Restoration quirk could only fight against. Decay was surprisingly resilient.

Then he remembered that he had to save his classmates. He activated Full Cowl, which he could use 50% without Determination's effect, and so he ran.

After some time of searching, he was attacked from behind.

It was Toga. Izuku quickly dodged and grabbed Toga's wrist, making her drop the knife. She then spun around and kicked Izuku in the guts, while grabbing the knife on the ground, and cut Izuku's cheek.

Blood was dropping out of Toga's knife. She licked it, and on her face, a grin from ear to ear was formed.

She, of course, wasn't as powerful as Tomura, but she was troublesome.

"Where are my classmates!"

Izuku shouted, making Toga snap out of the daydream she was having with Izuku's blood.

"Oh, Cinnamon Roll~! Do you think we would tell~?"

Toga said while playing with her knife.

"I figured so."

Izuku knew, but what if she actually said it? Who knows...

Suddenly Toga started to run away from him. He was confused but quickly recomposed, as he ran following her at 50%.

She was surprisingly fast, and sneaky. Izuku often lost sight of her, but as he was faster, he would find her. This little game of hide-and-seek actually made it hard for Izuku.

At some point, he caught a glimpse of a dark mist. Soon he recognized that as the villain that helped Tomura at the USJ invasion.

He rushed over, and while Blackmist and Toga went through the portal that Blackmist created, he rushed over and went through the portal.

He found himself inside an abandoned warehouse.

' _It is very cliché'_ – Izuku quickly thought to himself, but soon stopped, as he saw his classmates with the ice blocking their movement, about 20 Nomus and the three that looked the most dangerous.

"Let them go!"

Izuku yelled, also knowing the answer.

Instead of an answer, Dabi shot his darks flames at Deku, while Deku activated his Full Cowl at 50% and with a super-speed dodged.

When he stopped his dodge, Blackmist teleported him back where Toga was. Izuku was now with his back to Toga.

She slashed Deku, making a cut.

That cut disappeared, like the one in his cheek.

' _Seems like Restoration is working properly now. It wasn't like that before.'_ – Izuku muttered to himself. No one heard that.

He quickly turned around, grabbed Toga's wrists, spun around and threw her above his head, forming a semi-circle. The move that he used against Bakugo. She spat out saliva and groaned

After that, the Nomus lunged at Izuku, and he dodged every single move while making holes onto the Nomus with his kicks and punches. They were the small-fish Nomus.

While the Nomus were attacking you, Blackmist teleported Toga, Dabi and himself somewhere far away, escaping.

Deku wiped the floor with the Nomus easily, while his classmates looked at him in awe and Bakugo in jealousy.

After he finished off the Nomus, he broke his classmate's ice handcuffs.

They were free from the villains.

What will happen to the 1-A's students? What about Izuku and Uraraka? What is the aftermath of all that happened?

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	11. Together

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

 _ **(A/N): FLUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF TIIIIIIIIME.**_

 _ **So much embarrassment while writing this chapter...**_

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 11** – Together

Izuku freed his classmates. They were looking at Izuku in awe and Bakugo with a jealous look. Bakugo was silent and was internally and unconsciously thanking Izuku.

Soon after he finished that, something that surprised everyone, including Bakugo and Todoroki, happened. Uraraka leaped and hugged Deku with a strength that was unknown for the green-haired boy. He was flustered and surprised.

"D-D-Deku... W-w-we were w-worried..."

She said while tears started to well up in her face.

"D-Don't worry, for I am here!"

Izuku tried to do a joke, with the objective as to make her stop crying but soon found out that it was useless, for she was very emotional.

After she separated from Deku, his head started to hurt as he fell onto his knees, while pressing his hands on his head.

"GWAAAH!"

Izuku screamed in pain as his classmates went there to help him. The boy's eyes closed, and he fell soon to be held by Uraraka, with help from her quirk, Zero-Gravity. She made him float, taking care not to make him feel more pain. They quickly made it to where the pro hero Recovery Girl was. She was outside taking care of the heroes that weren't transformed into Nomus. Needless to say, the 1-A class didn't actually know about Izuku's Restoration quirk.

 _ **After some time...**_

Izuku was at the nursery, resting in the bed. He was wearing a head-bandage only for precaution. Recovery Girl saw the fight on TV later on, and she noticed Izuku's healing abilities. She recognized it as her master's quirk, Restoration. Her master being Raiki.

She diagnosed Midoriya's sudden breakdown as lack of energy. He broke down in a state of emergency. _'It seems he used way too much energy. He's been sleeping for an entire day'_ – Recovery Girl thought while patching his head.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to find a huge blast of light. His eyes were now getting used to the light. He looked to his left and saw a girl with brown bob-cut hair.

He looked at her, blushing at the cute sight of her sleepy face. He instinctively reached his hand and caressed her right cheek, as her left cheek was stuck onto the bed-sheets.

After some seconds of Izuku caressing her cheek, she opened her eyes and looked up only to find a green-haired boy gently caressing her. She blushed so much that vibrant red was now comparable to plain white.

"U-U-U-Uh... D-D-Deku?"

"WAH! S-s-s-sorry U-Uraraka, it was j-just t-that you l-looked s-so c-cute-!"

"!"

He suddenly covered his mouth, and looking desperate he tried to explain.

"N-No it's just you're not cute, WAIT no, you ARE cute, what...?"

He started to mutter and was stuttering pretty hard. The girl blushed even more, breaking the laws of anatomy, and making a new shade of red.

' _I have to tell him, now! It's perfect!'_ – Uraraka thought to herself.

"I-Izuku, I lo-"

Suddenly the door opened violently, and the entire 1-A class, along with All-Might and Izuku's mother were there. They accidentally heard the last part.

"Are we interrupting something, Young Midoriya?"

Said All-Might, smiling softly. He was in his skinny form – The now regular form for him to use, as he was almost unable to use his buffed up form.

Izuku's classmates were now having an evil grin, even Izuku's mother AND TODO-FREAKING-ROKI!

They closed the door and started to talk with each other.

"My 189 fanfictions about them are about to turn reality"

Mina said while grinning even more.

"My son is finally getting a g-girlfriend..."

Izuku's mother was grinning with them. Oh no, she's in shipping mode.

And they started to give mix reactions. After a minute of talking, they slowly opened the door only to find two red peppers, I mean, Izuku and Uraraka in the middle of the oh-so-feared awkward silence.

"U-Uh, no... you didn't interrupt us in any way, guys."

"Y-Yeah!"

Uraraka agreed while nodding violently.

They barged on the classroom, and after some time talking, they parted their ways. Izuku was meant to be there, resting, for one more week.

After they left, only him and Uraraka were in the room.

"D-Deku?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?"

"I want to say something..."

"W-what is it?"

' _N-No way. A girl as cute as her wouldn't do something like that to me. She's way out of my league...'_ – Izuku thought, as she made a short pause.

"I-I... Love you, Izuku."

He was speechless. His expectations were blown in 4 words.

"W-W-W-W-W-What? A-A-Are you s-s-sure? I-I mean, I-I –"

Izuku's muttering was interrupted by a soft, tender and sweet feeling on his lips. She was kissing him!

It was a soft kiss, something that kids do. It was enough for them.

After a couple of seconds, their lips separated, and Izuku started.

"Y-You s-s-sure?"

"Completely."

"Sure Sure?"

"100%"

"R-Really?"

She pecked him on his lips very quickly.

"That answers you, doesn't it?"

Izuku was surprised, but he didn't hate it. In fact, he had a crush on her since the first time she did a one-way conversation to him. It was a crush until he got to know more about this girl. He was deeply in love with her since then.

He wasn't expecting her to share the same feelings towards him.

"Y-You know Izuku?"

"W-What is it?"

"Don't try to attribute reasons into love. It is mysterious."

"O-Ok..."

' _How did she knew it?'_ – Izuku quickly thought to himself.

"Hey, Deku... can I still call you Deku? It still seems the cutest to me..."

She asked so, taking Izuku off-guard.

"S-Sure, I d-don't mind..."

"Yay!"

After some time chatting casually, Uraraka asked something.

"Can we go on a d-date?"

Inside Izuku's mind, a nuclear-firework just exploded.

"S-S-S-Sure! When?"

"The Saturday after you can leave here. Meet me at the park at 8 AM."

"Y-Yes, seems good!"

Izuku was about to yell YEAH, but restrained himself as not to make himself a doofus in front of his... girlfriend?

"Hey, Uraraka?"

"Yes?"

"We are a c-couple now, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

Uraraka said so, flustered.

 _ **After some time...**_

Izuku was now alone in the nursery. Uraraka already parted ways with him.

"We are now a couple, aren't we?"

Izuku said so, to no one in particular, while deep into his thoughts.

"Finally! ... Though I never expected it to happen..."

Indeed, he never expected his crush – Now lover – to confess to him. _'I guess miracles happen...'_ – Said Izuku.

"The date... I can't wait!"

So Izuku drifted off into dream land.

 _ **Same time, but in another place...**_

"Finally! I got to confess to him, and he ACCEPTED!"

A girl with brown bob-cut hair said so, to no one in particular.

"I have never expected him to accept. I mean, following logic he's supposed to have a girlfriend. I'm lucky that I'm his girlfriend now... Hehehe~!"

She was very happy – Her crush, who she got a crush back when she talked to him the first time, and she had her interest reaching its peak when he saved her at the exam. She was falling for him the more she knew about him.

She thought about the promised date, anxious for said day. She wanted the next week to pass by very quickly.

"The date... I can't wait!"

She said.

Unknownst to her, she said that at the same time Izuku said that, at the nursery.

They were excited. Their love was now correspondent to each other.

They were happy.

Waiting for the next day to come.

 _What would happen if Izuku left the hospital after he saved Japan? What will Izuku receive?_

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	12. Recognizement

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 12** – Recognizement

Izuku was sleeping, tomorrow is going to be his long-awaited date with Uraraka, his former crush, and now girlfriend.

While he was sleeping, inside his conscience were arguing 8 people: The seven holders – Excluding All Might, that is. – of One for All and Hisashi Midoriya. They were discussing Izuku's date.

"So, everyone here ships Ochaco Uraraka and Izuku Midoiya?" – Said Hisashi, Izuku's dad.

"""""""Yes.""""""" – Said the seven holders in unison.

"Okay. I will call this meeting the IzuOcha Battleship Conference." – Suggested Midoriya's dad.

"IOBC? Seems good enough." – Said the 3rd holder.

"Agreed." – Said the 5th holder.

They all agreed on this name and decided to use it from now on.

"So, I have a plan." – Hisashi stated, getting curious glares from everyone.

"What is it, Hisashi?" – Said the 7th holder.

"We may choose one person from here to give Izuku some advice, regarding the date. Is this good enough?"

"Indeed... If we're going to vote, I indicate the 4th. When it comes to dates in general, he is smooth." – Said the 6th

"Me? Well, I won't deny that... If everyone is okay with it, I will help the little brat. He needs some tips and tricks on this matter." – Said 4th himself.

"Does everyone concur?" – Asked Hisashi, looking into everyone's eyes, one at the time. He started to snap his fingers.

Every holder, except the 4th, accepted.

The 4th holder nodded, and Hisashi dismissed everyone. Somehow he was the 'leader' of this group, scary.

They live inside Izuku's head, but they don't see everything necessarily. Conveniently during the private times, such as going to the restroom, changing clothes and stuff like that are blocked. Maybe it was Izuku's sub conscience who did it.

All of the holders left when Izuku was here, talking to his dad. They wanted to give them space for father-son bonding. It was Worth it, even the 7th holder cried when it was happening.

All of them actually ships Izuku and Ochaco. They really want to make that ship reality.

Oh, Izuku... We are all sorry for you...

The hard times you will fight now...

Shippers are scary...

 _ **Morning, Friday.**_

" *Yawn*... "

Izuku was yawning. He was still sleepy, as he just woke up.

He was laying on the hospital bed and was about to leave when suddenly a silhouette appeared in front of him.

"Yo, Izuku." – Said the silhouette

"Uwa! ... Who are you?" – Izuku said, right after his low volume scream. He was startled.

"I am the 4th holder of One for All. I have checked the area near here, don't worry. Nobody knows that I'm here... They can't even see me..." – Said the 4th, staring blankly at that last statement. He was lonely, Izuku could see that, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Ok... But why are you here?" – Izuku asked, puzzled.

"I'm here, well... To give you some advice about your date. I was a smooth talker when I had a body." – The man said. He really looked like the type to do that. He had blonde hair pulled back and blue eyes. Truly, a ladies-man.

"..."

"Don't worry! I won't interfere too much. I will just point out the things you can do. Just be yourself at that date." – Said the 4th, smiling.

Izuku pondered for a moment.

"... Sure..." – Izuku figured that this would be the best thing he could do.

"Ok! I will go now, but I will talk to you when the date is happening. Don't worry, I'm not some cliché friend that will tell you to change your personality just to impress somebody or that guy who interrupts a date." – Stated the 4th, just to clarify that. He didn't want Izuku to see him as a jerk. He is his successor after all.

"Ok. Thanks... I don't have any experience in this area, at all." – Said Izuku, a little upset. But soon he recovered, as he thought about the girl he was having the date with, his former crush. His girlfriend.

After that short talk, 4th parted his ways with Izuku and faded away.

Izuku was discharged from the hospital and left his room after talking to a nurse.

He was at his door and suddenly heard noises coming from all around him.

It was clapping. People had entered the hospital when they heard about the day their hero, Deku, would be discharged.

Izuku was dumbfounded, speechless. But above that, he was happy. He got Recognizement from everybody. He was no longer the quirkless boy that everyone bullied. No.

He was now a hero, recognized by the whole city.

He started to tear up. He got to his knees and hid his face with both of his hands. He was crying.

He remembered every bully act he received, every bruise, every punch, every explosion... They were now meaningless. They now meant nothing to that boy. He moved on. He fulfilled his dream.

Everyone saw him crying, and they started to smile. They knew: He was a good boy, a true hero.

They got close to him, surrounding him. Nothing was planned.

Everyone started to thank him.

"Thank you, Deku. Because of you, I can hug my Family again..." – Said a middle-aged man, smiling.

"Thank you very much! I can now marry without fear!" – Said a young woman. She was a fianceé.

"Because of you, Young man, I can live a couple of years more." – Said an old man. He looked to be in his early 80s.

And so on. Every kind of 'Thank You' He could receive, he received.

He wiped his tears and stood up.

"I-It w-was m-my d-duty, a-as a h-h-hero..." – Izuku was stuttering, still trying to find words to say.

"You are our hero!" – The crowd said. Not in unison, but almost.

He was receiving the praising he longed for, he was feeling fulfilled.

He then walked, smiling and was almost at the base-floor, where the exit was.

He found his classmates there, they were actually going to visit him. Coincidence, huh?

They looked at him and smiled.

"Deku! / Midoriya!" – Said his classmates. Izuku's mother and All Might were there, with his classmates.

They got close to Midoriya, some hugged, some patted and some spoke.

"You were so BADASS!" – Kaminari said.

"You are a man, Midoriya." – Kirishima said, praising Deku. – "You stood strong against those villains. You saved us."

Each one gave their small speech, they all admired Izuku's acts, and some, Izuku as a person.

All Might approached Izuku.

"Young Midoriya. I tell you this: You are a true hero. I am glad I chose you as my successor, as I feel that the future is safe in your hands." – Whispered All Might, making Izuku tear up again.

"T-T-Thank Y-You, A-All M-Might..." – Izuku thanked All Might from all of his heart. He was feeling extra-happy hearing this from his long-time idol, and master. His inspiration.

"Hey, Young Midoriya?" – Whispered All Might, after Izuku calmed down.

"Yes?" – He whispered back.

"I will do something for you, that I think will help you. I think it is the perfect time for that now." – All Might completed, leaving Izuku confused.

All Might signaled Izuku to follow him. His classmates noticed this a little late, and when they did, All Might and Izuku were outside of the building. Cameras, reporters, a crowd. They all were there to see him. The majority of the crowd wasn't accepted inside because of the amount. It was a crap-ton of people.

All Might then called the reporters and said:

"Hello! I am here, All Might!" – He said, trying to do his mighty voice.

The crowd made a huge uproar, and All Might raised his hand, signaling for them to stop.

"I am here to say something. As you all know, the boy beside me is the hero that saved Japan- No, the world!" – All Might said, emphasizing the last part – "He is a true hero, and a person I respect from the bottom of my heart." – He paused – "He is the greatest hero I've ever met, and he can achieve even greater things. I couldn't just stay quiet after this. Have Faith in him, you will not be disappointed!"

The entire place was cheering. All Might, former number one, had set high hopes for Deku, a new hero.

All Might raised Deku's popularity, and so the hero Deku, which the population loved, was born, even though he wasn't pro yet.

What will happen at the Date? How Izuku's relationship with Ochaco will develop? How popular is Izuku?

 _Find out next chapter, soon!_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	13. Preparation

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 13** – Preparation

Right after All Might's speech, Izuku went home. Of course, on the way people recognized him, praised him and a group of girls gave Izuku some looks – Needless to say, he wasn't paying attention to them. He, in fact, didn't notice their gazes upon him. He was too anxious for his date.

He got home and was at the door. He rung the bell, as he didn't have the Keys on him, and waited a bit. His mother came earlier, as Izuku had to resolve some things and talk to All Might. She was waiting for him to eat dinner.

She hugged Izuku tightly and kissed his forehead.

"I am so proud of you, Izuku... I didn't have time to say this after you woke up, but... You're my hero! I _am_ so proud of you..." – Said Inko from the bottom of her heart and soul. She was proud of her son, he saved Japan after all.

So he entered his house and had dinner with his mother.

 _ **While eating dinner...**_

' _Hum... I guess now is a good time to tell mother about Uraraka... Man, this is embarrassing...'_ \- Thought Izuku, while getting ready to tell his mother.

"Hey, mom..." – Izuku said, hesitantly.

"What, sweetie?" – Replied Inko, smiling.

"Well... Um..." – He was searching for words to say.

"You can tell me. That's one of the things mothers are for..." – Inko said, encouraging her son.

"I-I... Have a girfr-" – Izuku said, only to be interrupted.

On Inko's face flashed that shipper grin, it was something that happened in a matter of milliseconds. She then said:

" *Squeal* ... My son has a girlfriend!" – His mother was very happy for her son. She always thought that Izuku had potential in that matter, but his shyness – As much as it was cute, it was also a barrier – kind of outshone it. – "Say... Is it that bob-haired girl?" – Izuku's mom asked him, making him blush in silence.

He hung his head down, a shadow covering his eyes and a deep blush on his face.

"Yes..." – Izuku answered honestly.

"Did you kiss yet?" – His mother questioned him, making him stutter. He blushed so much, that the Red power ranger could be compared to the White one.

"..." – Izuku was really dumbfounded at his mother's bluntness. – "Y-Yes..." – He said, almost whispering, though it reached Inko's ears.

" *Fan-Girl Squeal* " – His mother let her shipper side leak out for a moment. At her teenager times, she was an avid shipper. Now, her son made a part in her OTP. Oh boy...

After some time of talking, sometimes about normal things, sometimes about embarrassing stuff, Izuku went to sleep. His date was tomorrow 8 AM, after all.

 _ **At the same time, somewhere else...**_

A brown-haired girl with bob-cut hair was sitting at her dining table together with her parents.

' _I think now is the time!'_ – She thought anxiously. She didn't know what her parents would think of 'him'. It should be good things, they saw the entire confrontation after all.

"H-Hey, dad and mom...?" – The girl said, whilst hesitant.

Her parents looked at each other, before looking at her. They had a vague idea of what was happening.

"Yes, Sweetie?" – Her mom answered, receiving a nod from dad. Both of them had genuine smiles on their faces.

"Well... I-I h-have a b-boyfriend..." – She said, stuttering.

They were dumbfounded. Both of them looked at each other and were searching for any reactions. Soon they snapped out of it.

""A-Are you serious?"" – Her parents asked her in unison, still not believing her words in the slightest.

"... Y-Yeah..." – She answered.

"Who is he?!" – The mom asked, curiously.

Uraraka, their baby was growing, and they knew it would happen. They just didn't expect it to happen in such a short amount of time.

"You know the g-green haired boy?" – Uraraka asked.

"Who?" – They still didn't get it. They got a very general trait, so it was difficult to discern.

"The one who was in the news, like one week ago..." – She said, trying to make them realize who he is.

They did. Who wouldn't recognize the new hero that even All Might praised? With that trait that their daughter said earlier was too general to discern instantly.

But still, they were surprised. How did she engage in a relationship with that boy? Too many questions for so little answers.

After some time of explaining, and chatting, she went to sleep. It was their oh-so-waited date.

 _ **Same time, another place...**_

A skinny figure was walking down the hallway. He had blond hair with bunny-like ears pointed downwards. He soon stopped at a door. The door said: 'Nursery'.

He knocked the door and got an answer from a female voice. He soon got in.

"Hey, Chiyo." – Said the man, with a cheerful voice.

"Hei, Toshi." – She answered with a bright smile.

The woman was small and wore a nurse outfit. After that, she touched her pigtail, and then she grew a little more, her hair gained more colors and there stood a woman, looking that she was in her 30s.

She was Recovery Girl.

"Kids these days..." – She said while arranging her hair into that pigtail.- "If I had this appearance, that perverted boy... Mineta would hurt himself just to come here..." –She finished, saying truths, but at the same time sounding like she was over-confident at her figure.

She was indeed beautiful, but she preferred to use that disguise a friend of her gave her. All Might and only a few amount of people knew that. Her true reasons as to wear that were unrevealed, though.

She and All Might were dating for a long amount of time. She used to cure him while he was training with Gran Torino, who he was hella-scared at the time. After a while, both of them developed feelings for each other and then they were dating.

They preferred to marry later.

"I came here for another reason though, not only chatting..." – All Might said, switching his form to buffed.

"What is it then?" – She asked, curious.

All Might got to his knees.

He reached his pocket.

He took out a box.

He removed a ring

"Do you-" – All Might started, only to get interrupted.

"Yes!" – She figured it out. She really loved him, since the high school days.

All Might then placed the ring onto Chiyo Shuzenji's ring finger.

After that, they shared a soft kiss.

 _ **In the morning...**_

Izuku had woken up at 6 AM. He went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and got ready, choosing the best clothes he could find that suited him. He did not have the greatest sense of fashion, but at least it was decent.

He was finishing the date plans he thought about inside the hospital, during the week of wait.

After he finished them, he still had forty minutes to spare, so he realized it was better to leave early, as the park was very close. The only park they knew of, actually.

He heated up his mother's breakfast and left a note.

After that, he left to his date.

Uraraka woke up at 6:30 AM, and wore the clothes she separated yesterday.

After that, she prepared her parent's breakfast, and with 30 minutes to spare, went to the date.

Both of them were early.

 _ **Somewhere else...**_

There was a group of students gathered there. They planned out the entire thing. They will help their friends' date and get some laughs out of it as well. They knew the boy's shyness and the girl's clumsiness.

They had planned a lot of stuff for the date. They were prepared. And they left one hour before the date to settle things down.

What would shippers NOT do to see their OTP turning into reality?

Oh boy, it was going to be fun.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	14. Development

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 _ **(A/N) – Fluff COMEBAAAACK!**_

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 14** – Development

There was a group of students. They separated themselves into 6 groups of three, disguised, and were hiding.

They were in that area for roughly 25 minutes. They soon saw a certain green-haired boy, with a white hoodie, a light green undershirt, black jeans and his trademark red sneakers. He seemed very nervous and was walking towards the spot.

How did the students know where they were?

Simple. Toru was eavesdropping in their talk as a request from Mina, and well… She saw everything… Let's just say that she was speechless for the next 24 hours, as she never saw Uraraka being so aggressive…

Some minutes later, Izuku's classmates saw another group of girls approaching the boy. The group of girls recognized him on the spot and the girls started to… be fangirls around him. They saw him as a hero, and after All Might's speech, his popularity was through the roof. Heck, on the way here, he was greeted by many people, but he was never targeted by girls, it was kind of the opposite. He loved Ochaco and found himself lucky to be with her.

But there was even more to it, they started to hit on him… Well, Izuku was way too shy to expect something like this, and he was just flattered while trying to find a way out. He loved Ochaco, and she was the only one in his mind.

Well, speaking of the devil, Ochaco approached them and saw the scene. She knew Izuku wouldn't hit on a girl like that, and even more as he was engaged. Uraraka was wearing a black dress that went a bit further from her mid-thighs. The dress had a kind-of-frilly underclothing, below the black clothing. Izuku thought she was stunning, forgetting the situation for a moment.

She approached the group, and grabbed Izuku's hand, startling him, but he liked it. She started to pout, making a cute pout face.

' _C-C-C-Cute!'_ – Izuku stuttered… In his mind…

He started to blush madly after he saw her hugging his left arm.

"He's MINE!" – Said Uraraka, hugging him even closer, making a cute pout-face and lightly pulling him away from the girls, as if protecting him from the invaders. If this was in chibi version, you'd be nose bleeding.

The girls were in shock but soon started to ship them and to make awww~ noises. Uraraka was confused.

The couple power-level of Izuku and Ochaco was over 90- Nope, old joke. Let's just say it has become a battleship.

Izuku started to blush, the girls started to ship, the 1-A class started to awww~, and the 4th was laughing. He was watching the whole time. Well, it wasn't the right time to intervene, so he decided to wait.

He was floating above Midoriya at a distance that was safe for him, to hide from Izuku. He couldn't be seen by any other person aside from the Midoriya boy.

"Thanks, Uraraka…" – Said Izuku with a thankful expression. – "I wasn't hitting on them, really!" – He added, emphasizing the 'really!'.

"I know… You are not that kind of person. That's one of the countless reasons I love you!" – She said out of the blue, flattering Deku, and breaking the laws of… Screw it. It was broken way too many times.

Izuku was blushing WAY too hard. Then he hugged her, pulled her back gently and kissed her softly. It was his first initiative!

"T-Thank y-you… I-I am w-way to l-lucky t-to h-ave you as my g-g-girlfri-" – Izuku sated, only to be interrupted.

She was kissing him back, surprising the young boy.

After that, he decided that it was the best decision to start the date. They didn't even notice that both of them were early.

"S-Should we go?" – Suggested Midoriya, still stuttering from the chain of events.

"Y-Yeah!" – She answered, equally flustered.

Izuku had planned the date out, and he chose some places for the date.

One of them was a café. It had very good reviews that he got from his classmates when they went to visit him. He trusted them, so he didn't bother to search it up.

They entered the place, and when Izuku had passed through the door – as he let Uraraka get in first – he was surprised by confetti.

"You're the 1,000th customer this month, congratulations! You get a free meal and special service!" – Said a blonde man, with an energetic voice. To Izuku, the voice sounded very familiar, but he shrugged it off. He needed to focus on the date.

Right after his surprising win, he looked around the place and found it very neat. It had beautiful decoration. _'Whoever made it has great taste.'_ – Izuku thought as he looked to his side, only to find an Uraraka in awe, looking at the place. _'I get what you're feeling, Uraraka…'_

After he called one of the workers and she came over, leading them to a table. Izuku found some of the workers very familiar, but well, everyone gets a Déjà vu once in a while.

The worker had long black hair, with some spikes at the bottom. She wore the uniform of the café: A dress that went to the mid-thighs, and it had the colors of white and black. It resembled a certain uniform from a certain café in a certain anime that Izuku loved.

"What would you like to order?" – Said the waiter in a formal way.

Then Izuku grabbed two menus and handed one to Uraraka.

He found an order that caught his interest: The romantini. _'As much this place is beautiful. It lacks creativity…'_ – He criticized silently.

The plate consisted of a slice of bread, tempered with some special sauces, stuffed with some high-class ingredients. It had the shape of a heart and it came with one cup of juice, and a straw that divided into two places to drink from. The straw made a heart shape.

Izuku blushed at the sight of that. He decided it was a good idea, so he showed his idea to Ohaco, as she did the same to him. They looked each other in the eye and nodded.

"W-We'd like order number 23…" – Izuku said, stuttering.

' _Plan A is working! I didn't need to resort to the B plan.'_ – The waiter thought, as she looked over to her right, and nodded discreetly to a short pink-haired girl in disguise, as she smirked and nodded back.

After the waiter left, Izuku and Ochaco were talking to each other. At some point, they were laughing, and Izuku tried to contain his laughter – that was at the point of outburst.

The waiter came closer, bringing the plate. They blushed lightly, but quickly stopped as Ochaco – who was closer – grabbed the plate and lightly placed it on top of the table.

' _Dude, don't hesitate. I know a lot of people who hesitate at this point. Just eat, and when you see her advancing for the juice, stop and go too.'_ – 4th said, and Izuku nodded discreetly. He knew he was coming to give advice.

Then they started eating.

After a couple of bites, Ochaco went for the straw. Izuku – who was observing carefully – went for it too. Then at the same time, they were drinking.

As Ochaco touched the straw, Izuku did too, and both took a sip at the same time. 4th was looking, and he suppressed a laugh. Izuku and Ochaco's face was priceless.

After that long sip, both of them retracted their faces and continued eating. The _romantini_ was delicious for the both of them.

For the rest of the breakfast, they were blushing lightly.

The breakfast went well, nonetheless.

Soon after they ate the food, Izuku paid for the drinks, which weren't included in the free meal, and they walked off.

Izuku planned to go see a movie and found a pretty good one. Uraraka mentioned being excited to see it some time ago. _'Good that I remembered that…'_ – He thought.

The movie was Kimi no Na Wa.

It was 11 AM, and the movie should start at 1 PM. He figured they should go buy some things, as they had plenty of time.

 _ **Please don't kill me because I'm not writing the date as a whole! *Knees on the ground, begging***_

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	15. Assets

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 15** – Assets

Right after that, Izuku and Uraraka were shopping to wait for the right time to watch the movie. They were walking through the corridors inside the mall, searching for any good or interesting shops.

When they were walking, Ochaco suddenly stopped walking and looked inside a shop. She was looking at a necklace with an oval shape and pink ornaments. It would complement her very nicely.

After a moment, Izuku noticed that she stopped walking, and looked at her.

"Are you ok, Uraraka?" – Izuku questioned, worried.

She snapped out of the daydream and quickly responded.

"Y-Yeah… It's nothing. Let's go! I see a good shop over there!" – She answered quickly and trying to switch topics, she pointed at the place.

Even though, Izuku noticed her gaze and followed it. He saw the necklace and found it very beautiful and perfect for her. He planned something and nodded. She was now leading him to the place she mentioned.

While walking to the place, Izuku was being constantly praised and asked for autographs. Even though it was obvious why the green-haired boy was still confused. In his mind, he didn't do much.

A girl, around the same age as Izuku, was approaching him, asking for an autograph. He reluctantly did it.

After they got to the place, Uraraka had a mid-annoyed face. Izuku wasn't dense, so he picked it up quickly. What? Did you think he was some sort of cliché protagonist of a generic anime?

"Um… Uraraka? I wasn't flirting. I myself am not sure of the reason those people want an autograph of me." – Said Izuku, trying to explain himself, and searching for an answer for his current popularity that was unknown to him. Well, he was dense when it came to himself in those aspects of praising. He wasn't a praised kid, and he never got used to that sort of thing. Bakugo's bullying didn't help, either.

Urarakas face lit up, not because of the explanation, but because of his question. She started giggling.

"… What is it?" – Asked a confused Izuku.

"Hehehe… You don't know that?" – She asked, trying to contain an outburst of laughter.

At this point, the boy was even more confused. He shook his head, signaling a 'no'.

"You just saved Japan. If those villains were to occupy that place for any longer, probably a lot of bad things would happen to Japan… It's no surprise that anybody would want your autograph, Mr. Popular." – She said, giggling at Izuku's density with himself. She knew he wasn't dense when it came to others, but he heavily criticized himself and his confidence was lacking, even if it was slowly getting better each day. He still thought less of himself than he really was.

His face went from curious to a face of someone who discovered the secret of humanity. At this point, she couldn't contain anymore and started to giggle like crazy.

He started to blush, as he found the sight of Uraraka's giggles very cute.

After some time of shopping, the clock hit 12:30 AM, almost time to the movie. They had a lot of fun while waiting.

They figured t was best to go to the cinema at that time, as they didn't want to come later.

After they entered the cinema, presented the tickets, and entered the room, they sat on their chairs. They were in the upper middle, not at the top, nor the middle.

They were reclining chairs, red, and better in general. Of course, those chairs were more expensive than the normal blue ones.

They watched the movies, and at some point, Uraraka held onto Izuku's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. He blushed very hard and looked at her. He saw that she was holding tears, so he hugged her. It startled her, but she allowed it. She rested her head on Izuku's shoulder, and his head onto Uraraka's head. They stood like that until the movie finished.

After the movie, Uraraka and Izuku were dumbfounded at how a human being can create something as good as that. They didn't know.

 **BOOM!**

They heard an explosion. Izuku told Uraraka to stay there, and he quickly ran where the explosion took place.

There was a villain with a magma-rock-ish skin and was creating explosions.

Izuku activated Full Cowl 50% and now he was now behind that monster. He started to punch him and after every punch, he ran to the direction of where he was going. After 2 or 3 punches, he felt that the villain was unconscious. _'That was quick…'_ \- Izuku quickly remarked inside his brain. His strength was still unknown to him. Well, at least to some extent, as he doesn't know the limits, or power of his quirk.

Uraraka came running, and she blushed at the sight. Izuku was shirtless, and the clothing in his legs had some rips. His toned and scarred body were in full-view.

Unknownst – yet – to Izuku, the magma villain released, you guessed it, magma the whole time. As the green-haired boy's Restoration quirk was now in full force, his body wasn't burnt, only his clothes.

The people – especially girls – were looking in awe straight at him. Izuku was clueless as he reason why. He looked downwards, and he started to blush and trying to cover his body, mainly the scars, as he thought they were hideous to others. Just to note, he wasn't nude. His pants were there, they just had some rips along the legs.

Uraraka walked up to him, grabbed his arm, and led him to a clothing store. She was going to buy some clothes to replace Izuku's burnt ones. She was blushing every time she looked at him.

"T-T-Thanks, Uraraka…" – Izuku said honestly.

After some time, the guards arrived and arrested the villain, along with the help of a pro hero, and Izuku and Uraraka arrived at the shop.

Before the attendant arrived, Izuku and Ochaco's classmates were still in awe. They were watching the date and saw Izuku's quick fight against the villain. The girls still had a blush, as they would never think that Izuku had a toned body like that. They were all surprised at the speed which he fought the villain, and successfully won.

"W-Whoa…" – Said Kaminari, dumbfounded.

The rest nodded, for various reasons.

"Who would've thought that Midoriya had that kind of body…" – Said Mina, also dumbfounded.

They saw the fight of Izuku against Shigaraki but thought that Izuku had planned the whole thing meticulously. He didn't, by the way. He won by brute force, a la Shounen protagonist.

But wow, they now saw it in close proximity, and all at the same time. Also, they noticed – only now – the gigantic increase in his abilities. Even Bakugo was in shock.

Well, when Izuku was fighting Shigaraki, they were way too scared to notice that.

The 4th holder at this point thought that Izuku could hold on his own. If he needed something, he would be watching. Well, he was inside Izuku's mind.

The attendant arrived, and when she saw Izuku, she blushed. Soon after, she regained composure and did the normal procedure.

After some time of choosing clothes, every girl that saw him blushing – including Uraraka -, and countless glares, they finally chose Izuku's new clothing:

It was a black long-sleeved shirt with a light-green jacket, blue jeans, and the shoes weren't needed as his sneakers were intact.

Uraraka looked at him in awe, and the attendant did too.

"A-Am I that bad?" – Asked Izuku, clueless of the looks he got from the rest.

Uraraka and the attendant looked at each other and giggled.

"No, silly. It's just that it's good." – The attendant said smiling.

"R-Really?" – Izuku asked while looking in Uraraka's eyes.

"Y-Yes. It fits you nicely!" – Uraraka said, blushing a bit. Iuzku blushed too.

"If I may say so, you have a nice body mister" – The attendant said looking at his face, while all the ladies that heard that nodded silently. She was very straightforward, and he was surprised by that comment, that came out-of-nowhere.

Ochaco nodded in silence as well.

"W-W-W-W-Whaa!" – Izuku was VERY surprised. He was even more surprised at Uraraka nodding. – "A-Aren't my scars hideous?" – He asked after he could calm himself.

Uraraka said before the attendant could manifest herself.

"No! They are assets for men, and made you very cool!" – She responded quickly, and after noticing what she just said, she blushed and looked down. The attendant noticed that and giggled.

"I agree with her." – The attendant added.

"O-Okay…" – Izuku nodded because he always thought of his scars as reminders of his Quirk's limit, not as assets.

After paying for the clothes, Izuku and Uraraka left the store with the hope of continuing this date. They were enjoying it.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	16. Sing

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

All of the songs used in this fan fiction belong to their respective owners, I don't own anything.

Links for the songs at the end of the chapter.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 16** – Sing

After they bought Izuku's clothes that were torn apart during the 'incident', they decided to visit some shops. As it was 4 PM, they had plenty of time to do so.

After some time of walking, they arrived at a female clothing store. Ochaco wanted to buy some things, and Izuku agreed on helping her, even though he was very hesitant. I mean, what boy would want to enter in a FEMALE clothing store, it would feel very uncomfortable for him.

After reluctantly getting inside with Ochaco, she started to look into a lot of dresses and clothing. During the selection period, Izuku started to think about how he could buy Ochaco the necklace she was drooling over some time ago. He wanted to give it to her, to make her happy. He was DETERMINED to do so!

After Ochaco selected the clothing she wanted to try on, she led Izuku until they arrived in front of one of the changing rooms.

"Midoriya, can you sit over there, but keep an eye out for any peepers? Although I don't think there will be any because the security of the shop is pretty high against those…" – Ochaco asked the green-haired boy, adding a statement at the end.

"Ok." – Izuku answered honestly. He wasn't a peeping-tom, and of course, he wouldn't want any strange man peeping on a girl, much less on his girlfriend.

He sat on a little blue cube-chair and waited. After some minutes, Uraraka came out of the changing room, and Izuku was dumbfounded at how good she looked with a light pinkish-red dress that came to her knees. She was also wearing a pink bracelet and a pink hair-headband. She was breathtaking.

Izuku's jaw dropped. He quickly composed himself again and said:

"U-U-Uraraka… Y-You a-are… perfect…" – Izuku complimented her with the only word that could come out of his mouth: 'perfect'.

"T-Thanks…" – She answered, blushing so much that her face was the same color as the dress. She took a note mentally to buy this dress.

So after that, she got inside the changing room again.

When she was changing, Izuku noticed that there was a man close to him. Everything was fine until he disappeared. The man hadn't noticed Izuku's glare, so he didn't know there was someone looking at him. He got invisible in a corner of the shop, but that corner was close to Izuku. Mistake on his part.

Izuku got up and enhanced his senses with Mutation. After some seconds, he noticed small changes in the air movement and almost unnoticeable sounds, that could be mistaken to air rustling against clothing. He grabbed the man by its arm, twisted it, spun the man around, and threw him to the ground, making him visible and also making some of the girls around him scream. Immediately he grabbed the man by its neck, and with his left leg, he stepped onto the man's both legs. He tried to struggle but Izuku's grip was too strong.

Midoriya's grip wasn't strong enough to knock him out, only to immobilize him.

The One for All user thought it was too weird to use a quirk inside a clothing shop, even more, an invisible quirk, so he immobilized the man.

"SOMEONE CALL THE MANAGER, I FOUND A PEEPING-TOM!" – Izuku screamed to call anyone's attention.

After some seconds, a woman appeared with two security-guards and grabbed the man. Peeping is basically sexual-offense, so it is a crime.

After he released the man to the officers, he explained to them, plus the manager, what happened. They accepted the train of thought of the green-haired boy and dragged the peeping-tom to the police station. The manager thanked Izuku, as he said it was nothing.

Uraraka appeared some seconds later and asked Izuku what was all the noise about. He explained everything.

"Thanks!" – Uraraka suddenly said, surprising the boy, and hugging him. "You really are the best I could ever get." – She completed, transforming the boy into a pepper.

He was very flustered but returned the hug. When he returned the hug, some clapping noises could be heard from around them.

After that, Uraraka experimented some other clothing sets. Izuku thought they all looked good on her, but he personally thought that there were three that were better:

The first one was the dress that Izuku called perfect;

The second one was a green T-Shirt with black shorts. The T-Shirt had some drawings and the famous phrase 'Plus Ultra' in it;

The third one was a purple and pink hoodie, a white t-shirt and blackish-blue jeans.

They all complimented her too well in Izuku's mind. She also thought they were good and was also surprised at Izuku's fashion sense.

They arrived at the cashier after buying some clothes, and when Izuku was paying the manager came close and gave a 50% discount. Izuku tried to refuse, but the manager insisted.

After buying the clothes, they decided to take a walk outside of the shopping at a near park to pass time. They were waiting a little bit more to eat dinner. Oh, and they decided to take dinner at a Karaoke near the park.

They were talking about casual stuff, and some times making jokes and laughing.

At some point:

"Hey… I've been wondering, and I think the others did too…" – Ochaco started.

"Sure. What is it?" – He answered, curious.

"I remembered when Shigaraki came to attack us. When he… "killed" you, he said something about you being All Might's successor… What is that about?" – She asked, making the quote signs with her hand when she said 'killed'.

Izuku's face became white, and he started to sweat. He didn't want to lie to her, but he also didn't want anyone to know this for they could be in danger, or spread the news. He knew Uraraka wouldn't do the second, but he was worried for the first.

"…" – Izuku was in silence, looking upwards, downwards, sideways: Trying to avoid Ochaco's gaze.

"Midoriya…" – She had a serious face.

"…" – He continued but flinched at his name.

"Izuku." – She dealt the final blow, saying his first name.

He sweatdropped and blushed at the same time. He didn't muster enough courage to call her by her first name.

"… Ok. I will tell you later." – He said, admitting defeat. A girl's seriousness is scary.

It was now 7 PM. They had talked a lot and played at the playground for some time.

They entered the Karaoke building, and Izuku chose the room number 23.

They sat beside each other. Uraraka grabbed the Menu and showed to Izuku. They looked into it and found a couple-exclusive meal. They ordered it.

The meal consisted of one bigger plate of spaghetti, two cups of juice, and two forks.

They decided to play some songs while the order wasn't ready.

Ochaco was going first. She chose the song called: End of Time, by Jim Yosef feat. Brenton Mattheus

After she selected the song, she grabbed the mic and walked to the center of the room, as the couch was in a U shape, the door being on the left and the monitor beside the door.

She started to sing:

" _The look in your eyes is like a glitter ball"_

" _The feel of your skin, it's like a liquid gold"_

" _Don't you know that you're a miracle"_ – Izuku started to blush.

" _And I will love you come rain or shine"_

" _Through hurricanes or fields of fire"_

" _I will be with you 'till the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_ – Izuku's blush got stronger.

" _I will love you 'till the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_

" _I will love you 'till the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_ – His face was beet red.

" _The smile on your face has got me mesmerized"_

" _The touch of your hand, you got me paralyzed"_

" _You are perfect in every way"_ – He surpassed the laws of blushing if one of those does in fact exist.

" _Cause you are something of a masterpiece"_

" _You rolled out a dream of when I fall asleep"_

" _You showed me the way, the way that I believe"_

" _The way that I believe"_

" _I will love you until the end of time"_ – At this point, narrating will not be useful.

" _I will love you 'till the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_

" _Until the end of time"_

When she finished the song, Izuku was camouflaged with the couch, as it was red. If it wasn't for his clothes, he would be invisible.

He got up without saying a word, hugged Uraraka – making her blush and stutter – and kissed her.

"T-T-Thank y-you!" – The green-haired boy said shyly. – "Y-You're a very good singer, Uraraka. Y-Your voice was that of an angel…" – He boldly complimented her, earning a kiss on the cheeks.

After that, he gently grabbed the mic, and shyly got to the center. He chose a song called Silence You, by Hayley Orrantia.

He opened his mouth and sang. What came out was an angel voice, something that was unknown to him, his mother and everybody else. He basically never sang, only humming here and there.

" _You're not everybody's expectations"_

" _You're not just the cards you're dealt"_

" _You aren't a product of your generation"_

" _You are what you make yourself"_

" _Take all that you're afraid to say"_

" _Post it up and put it on display"_

" _You don't have to play nice now"_

" _Stay held down"_

" _Shut up and keep your quiet"_

" _Don't have to take the easy way out"_

" _Follow the in-crowd"_

" _Stand up and make a riot"_

" _Nothing's gonna change if you won't"_

" _No, nothing's gonna change if you don't"_

" _It'll be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do"_

" _But don't let them silence you"_

" _When you look back on this moment"_

" _You'll wish you'd spoken your mind"_

" _Step up to the plate and own it"_

" _Instead of blending in the sidelines"_

" _Take all that you're afraid to be"_

" _Light it up for everyone to see"_

" _You don't have to play nice now"_

" _Stay held down"_

" _Shut up and keep your quiet"_

" _Don't have to take the easy way out"_

" _Follow the in-crowd"_

" _Stand up and make a riot"_

" _Nothing's gonna change if you won't"_

" _No, nothing's gonna change if you don't"_

" _It'll be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do"_

" _But don't let them silence you"_

" _When we're gone"_

" _Our words live on"_

" _So don't let them silence"_

" _Silence"_

" _Silence"_

" _Silence, oh"_

" _You don't have to play nice now"_

" _Stay held down"_

" _Shut up and keep your quiet"_

" _Don't have to take the easy way out"_

" _Follow the in-crowd"_

" _Stand up and make a riot"_

" _Nothing's gonna change if you won't"_

" _No, nothing's gonna change if you don't"_

" _It'll be the hardest thing you'll ever have to do"_

" _But don't let them silence you, no"_

" _Don't let them silence you"_

The song reflected perfectly what Izuku went through. Even if he was quirkless, he didn't want to stay as someone useless. He was blessed, getting All Might's power.

He had his eyes closed when singing this, as it was one of his favorite songs. He transmitted the feeling that he felt perfectly, shedding his tears in the process while doing the same to Ochaco. She understood.

She was silent when he was singing this.

Also, when he was singing, the waiter brought the spaghetti, but she stopped in her tracks when she opened the door, hearing that angelic voice. She looked at the boy and was dumbfounded: That voice at that age.

There were people gathering around the door when the waiter opened, mainly workers of the place.

When Izuku finished singing, Ochaco was silent, and the "crowd" started to tear up and clap.

Uraraka stood up and hugged him. After that, the "crowd" went 'Aww~' as in "That's cute!" and some as in "Aww. He has a girlfriend."

The crowd had dispersed, and at the room stood Uraraka, Izuku and a plate of spaghetti.

She had a plan when she saw the plate of food.

They sat on the table, and when Izuku grabbed his fork, Uraraka bit – gently – his hand, startling him, and as he dropped the fork, she activated her Quirk on it, making the fork fly to the ceiling.

"U-Uraraka!" – Started the surprised boy – "What? Why?" – He was super confused.

She was making a devious smile. Oh boy…

"Say ah~!" – She said.

Izuku's face went from skin-color to Todoroki's left-sided hair.

He reluctantly opened it. She was about to feed him, but she turned the fork around and she ate it, making Izuku bite the air.

"Hehe… I needed to do this once, at least…" – She said, giving a soft giggle.

"I-It's ok…" – Izuku answered honestly. He thought it was very cute.

After that, she got another fork of spaghetti.

"Ahh~!" – She said.

Izuku opened his mouth, making the "Ahh~" noise, and she fed him.

The dinner went pretty well. They talked about casual stuff and everything went all right, no, it went ALL MIGHT!

Ok author, can you stop making crappy puns?

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_

Here are the links for the songs:

 **End of Time** : watch?v=9HzFkWX1v-Q

 **Silence You** : watch?v=LHdJYhO1pBo


	17. Upgrade

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 17** – Upgrade

Uraraka and Izuku were talking to each other while going home.

"Deku?" – Uraraka stopped in her tracks, looking downwards slightly. She was blushing.

"Yes?" – He answered stopping to walk and looking at her.

"Can I call you Izuku?" – She asked, surprising the young boy.

"S-sure!" – Izuku nodded and was actually happy. He thought about something. – "Hey, Uraraka?" – He gently called her out as they were walking.

"Yes, Izu?" – She shortened his given name, making him blush.

"C-Can I call y-you… O-Ochaco?" – He asked. He wouldn't be behind in this relationship, no. He will try to make her happy at all times. It was also his own will.

She was surprised but happy at the same time.

"S-Sure, Izu!" – She gave her answer, lifting some heavy weight from the green-haired boy's chest.

"O-Ok… O-O-Ocha!" – He shortened her name, taking from example what she did.

They walked for a while, and they arrived at a park. It was 10 PM, as they talked and singed for a long time, having a lot of fun.

At some point, Izuku called Ochaco and told her to come closer, as to make it easier for him to whisper. She leaned forward, turning her ear towards him.

"Ocha, I will tell you everything about being All Might's successor, but I will do so somewhere private. It is a secret after all." – He whispered. There was no one at the park, but they couldn't risk it.

"Sure." – She whispered back.

Izuku decided that he would tell her at his house. She wanted the explanation quick, so that's why he didn't have any other choice.

They arrived in front of his house. It had a nice light-green color to it.

Midoriya unlocked the door and turned to Uraraka.

"I will talk to her, you can stay in the living room while I do it so." – He told her, before opening the door.

He didn't want to involve his mother in this, as he wanted her to be safe at all times. She was his only family after all.

After telling his mother that Ochaco was there and he would just talk to her, she calmly agreed: She knew that her son wouldn't do anything, for she taught him that 'this' kind of stuff was only meant to be done at the right time, not while in a Boyfriend-Girlfriend relationship. It was her policy, and he agreed with everything vehemently.

They went to his room, and Izuku told Ochaco to sit wherever she wanted to. She sat on his studying chair as he closed the door.

"I will speak in a low-toned voice. I don't want to involve my mother in this." – He said with said low-toned voice.

He explained everything to her, from when he was a kid to this day. She teared up a bit at some parts.

"That explains everything…" – She said as Izuku finished explaining. – "You deserved it. I mean, All Might's power." – She added from the bottom of her soul.

Izuku blushed at her comment, as he wasn't used to be praised.

 **BOOM!**

A loud explosion occurred in Izuku's room, as he stood in front of Ochaco.

' _Another one? Really? DJ Khaled is watching us from somewhere… Ugh…'_ – Izuku mentally did a sarcastic joke and activated Full Cowl at 50%.

Uraraka was surprised by that, as she got ready to fight as well.

"Baby, where are you~?" – Said a familiar psychopathic voice as she stood there, inside the smoke. – "Found you~!" – The voice said as the smoke was being dispersed.

Izuku's mother was scared inside the kitchen, but she quickly ran to the door of Deku's room.

"I-Izuku?" – The mother said, worriedly.

Izuku's mind went from 0 to 100 very quickly. He decided.

The One for All user grabbed Uraraka bridal-style as she blushed. He quickly leaped to the wall and kicked it, making sure Uraraka and his mother would be safe. He grabbed his mother, making Uraraka lay onto his shoulder. He was holding the two of them.

He was determined to save his mother and Uraraka.

Deku's Full Cowl was at 80% as he started to flash through the house, surprising his mother and his girlfriend.

In almost an instant, he was outside the house, running away. He decided to leave them at Bakugo's house before they find him.

He reached Bakugo's house and rung the doorbell heavily and quickly

Quickly Bakugo's mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, opened the door and saw Izuku with a desperate face while holding his mother and a girl she didn't know.

"W-WOA!" – She shouted for she was surprised.

"Shhhh! I will leave them to your care. It is urgent, I will explain everything to you later." – He said, and as he was about to leave, Ochaco tugged his jacket.

"I want to go too. I will not just be a burden to you or anybody" – She said, and as he was about to protest, she shushed him and jumped on his back, while activating her quirk, making her super-light.

Izuku was giving a piggy-back ride to her, but as the situation was too serious, he quickly jumped from building to building, leaving Mitsuki in awe.

"Uh…" – She was still in shock.

"I trust my son's capability to think…" – She started to explain everything to her.

They found the villains at the park, where said villains were looking for Izuku and Ochaco.

"Baby~! You came back for me~!" – Toga said leaping at him while holding a knife when she spotted him.

Izuku dodged it, grabbed Toga's wrists, and held her at the ground. Dabi quickly came from behind and tried to burn Izuku with his dark-flames. Ochaco ran at Izuku activating her quirk, making Izuku float as she floated as well. She had activated the quirk at herself as well.

Toga dodged it as well, but Izuku's left arm was gone, it had evaporated.

"IZUKU!" – Uraraka shouted, scared. Izuku hadn't explained her about Raika, nor the story of One for All and the Midoriyas.

His shoulder was covered in white, expelling colorful particles. Said particles started to form an arm silhouette. The hand came later.

It was completely healed. The three villains were in shock.

Blackmist was behind all of them, ensuring a way of escape, while Dabi was in mid-range and Toga was in close-quarter range.

The villains had no more Nomus.

"Sorry to scare you, Ocha. Don't worry. I will protect you." – He said, smiling. She could feel safe. She trusted him.

Suddenly Ochaco ran in front of Izuku, surprising everyone including the green-haired boy.

She was quicker than before. No sound could be heard from her footsteps. Her quirk mutated.

Suddenly Toga couldn't move, as Uraraka was behind her. Ochacho wasn't touching Toga to activate her quirk, though.

The but-cut brown haired girl chopped Toga's neck with the side of her hand, trying to knock her off, failing. _But she didn't give up._

Izuku snapped out as he noticed Dabi getting ready to attack. He leaped towards Dabi, taking injuries all over his body from the dark-flames thrown at him while knee-kicking him onto the face. Dabi was on the ground, and Izuku landed on top of him. He started to punch the villain, making craters on the ground. Dabi tried to block but to no avail.

Izuku knocked him out.

Before Blackmist could react, The One for All user remembered what happened at that old warehouse, and leaped towards Blackmist.

Blackmist couldn't enter through the portal he created, for his metal-piece was grabbed by Deku. The boy found a black-device. He felt like he needed to destroy it.

Izuku grabbed the device, pulling it out with struggle.

"WAAAARGH!" – Blackmist cried in pain.

The black veins popped out of the device and penetrated Izuku's nape.

"AAAAARGH!" – Izuku started to cry in despair and pain. He was at his knees, holding his head with his arms and hands.

Before that happened to Izuku, Uraraka was trying to knock Toga out, and at some point, she made a plan.

Because Himiko couldn't move, Ochaco bent Toga towards the ground, leaving her nape exposed, pointing at the sky.

Uraraka raised both of her arms together and activated her quirk. Her quirk wasn't Zero-Gravity anymore, it was Gravity-Control.

She made her hands 50x heavier and swung down at Himiko's nape.

Toga was knocked out, and Ochaco's wrists were broken.

"Ugh!" – Uraraka screamed.

Some seconds later, that happened to Izuku.

He started to cry in pain, almost shedding blood tears. It was something excruciating.

"IZU-Ugh-IZUKU!" – She said while trying to find a comfortable position for her hands. She couldn't do much now, for her quirk needed her hands to work, so she sat on top of Toga's back, as to restrain her the maximum she could in case of Toga wakes up.

Izuku's hair changed color to a lighter green, and his eyes started to glow white.

Because of his Mutation quirk, the device's quirks were infused with Izuku. He had now more than 10 quirks, including the previous four.

Suddenly the device exploded, but Izuku was unscathed.

"Ugh… WHA?!" – Izuku opened his eyes, only to contemplate his hands glowing.

He stood up, and instinctively he teleported above Blackmist, kicking him onto his metal piece, shattering it. Blackmist was nowhere to be seen after that.

Izuku quickly grabbed his phone and called the police, when he saw that it was safe to do so. It was the first thing that appeared on his mind.

After the call, he looked at Ochaco and saw that she was injured. He ran towards her and touched her head.

He started to emit some particles from his hand and healed her completely.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT, DAMMIT!" – Uraraka said as she started to repeatedly punch his chest, slowing down each second. She started to sob.

"Don't worry. Didn't I say it? I will protect you." – Izuku stated honestly, as he hugged her close.

He wouldn't let anybody do anything to his Ochaco.

He would protect her.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	18. Insight

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 18** – Insight

After that fight, the police came with some pro heroes and arrested them. The villains were knocked out while they were doing so.

A police officer came closer to Izuku and Ochaco, as they were hugging.

"Hello. What happened here?" – The guard asked, not with a demanding tone for the kids could be in shock.

They looked at the guard and Izuku spoke.

"Uh. Those villains ambushed us, and…" – He explained to the guard everything that happened.

The guard believed in the kid for various reasons, some professional and some intuitional.

After some time, everything had settled and Midoriya took Ochaco to her house. After that, he picked his mother at Bakugo's house and explained what's essential to the both of them.

Izuku went home with his mother, who was serious but also happy and scared at the same time.

Two days later, Izuku and Ochaco arrived at the school. It was Monday.

She went first, and Izuku after her. He still had that lightish-green color to his hair or at least some parts of it. His eyes were lighter-colored as well.

After Kirishima looked at Izuku, he noticed the new colors.

"Hey, Izuku?" – Kaminari was trying to process what he is seeing.

The greenish haired boy looked at his classmate and made a complicated-face.

"It's a long story…" – Said the boy, trying to escape.

Aizawa suddenly opened the door, saving Izuku, and told everyone to sit. He looked at Midoriya for a brief moment but looked back at what he was doing.

"Class, today I have an important announcement." – The teacher started, making the class fill with noise. – "Shut up…" – He silenced them. – "The school has dorms now. So-" – Aizawa tried to explain everything, but the class started to make noise. A LOT.

Aizawa face palmed.

"Shut up." – He said.

Slowly the ruckus stopped, leaving some silence.

"Continuing. I will separate the dorm rooms in groups of 2. Of course, you can ask for permission to not use the dorms." – The teacher explained.

"WOOHOO! I HOPE I CAN BE PAIRED WITH MOMO-" – Mineta started, only to be interrupted by the teacher.

"Oh, and I forgot. Boys and Girls will be separated for… various reasons. Mineta is at least 10 of them." – The teacher added, making Mineta get into a bad mood. – "I have already separated the groups, pairing the ones I think will be benefited the most with the new dorms. Of course, if someone doesn't want to, I will rearrange the groups." – He finished.

"Teacher." – Izuku raised his hand.

"Yes, Midoriya?" – Aizawa answered.

"Why does the school have dorms now?" – The greenish haired boy asked as he thought it was too sudden.

The teacher expected Midoriya, Bakugo, Iida or Todoroki to ask this, so he wasn't that surprised.

"Simple: Protection." – Aizawa started. – "After all of the recent things that happened, the council choose that dorms with protection would be the best choice." – He finished, and the students agreed.

So Aizawa paired them.

The pairings were:

 **Girls:**

Momo Yaoyorozu & Kyoka Jiro;

Mina Ashido & Toru Hagakure;

Ochaco Uraraka & Tsuyu Asui.

 **Boys:**

Minoru Mineta & Hanta Sero;

Fumikage Tokoyami & Mezo Shoji;

Koji Koda & Rikido Sato;

Denki Kaminari & Eijiro Kirishima;

Mashirao Ojiro & Yuga Aoyama;

Tenya Iida & Shoto Todoroki;

Izuku Midoriya & Katsuki Bakugo.

' _Of course... Me and Kaachan…'_ – Izuku thought.

' _Me and that NERD! Ugh…'_ – Bakugo thought.

And after that, the rest of the school day went well.

Izuku was lying on his bed, thinking of all that happened. He was wondering about how Ochaco's quirk mutated.

' _Maybe because she was close to me? No… Maybe-'_ – And Izuku started to mutter.

At some point Izuku thought of a theory he thought fit well:

Determination is more than what he was told. Maybe when he influences others for the good, they start to change. It was the perfect quirk for the Symbol of Peace, but it was just a theory, so it could not be the truth.

He would test this, or even see this when the time goes by.

Izuku was wondering what happened to him as well.

' _Why is my hair lighter? How did I teleport to Blackmist that time?'_ – He thought. All of those were things that he was pondering since then but to no avail. – _'I guess time will tell?'_ – He finished his session of muttering. Now he had to think of another important matter:

' _How am I going to buy that necklace for Ocha?'_ – Izuku finally muttered the last thing that was in his mind.

After some time of thinking, Izuku fell asleep.

The next day, at class, Aizawa asked if anybody would want to leave the 'dorm project', or how it was called, but no one manifested.

Even if Bakugo was Izuku's roommate, he would need to go. He wanted to make Bakugo stop hating him. Even Midoriya himself didn't know why he was hated though.

And so the classes went normally. There was nothing unusual.

Izuku was leaving the school and Ochaco came and poked the back of his head.

"Ocha?" – He knew it was her for some reason. He didn't know why himself.

"Bingo!" – She answered playfully.

They started to talk casually about stuff, and at some point, Uraraka said something that Izuku found very insightful:

"My cousin got a new part-time job at a cafeteria. She gets paid well… I hope I can get the money to help my family" – She said, remembering why she was determined to become a hero.

Izuku had one of those insights that made a light bulb appear above you… As if something like that could happen…

"I believe in you, Ocha!" – Midoriya said, pumping a fist into the air. – "If I could enter on U.A, you can do it." – He added, lowering his arm and giving a warm smile.

"… I guess…" – She agreed.

"I'm wondering… What is the place your cousin works at?" – Izuku asked. – "I mean, I want to try a part-time job…" – He added, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head.

"Sure! She works at the Blue Lotus café." – She answered. – "I believe that you will be able to do it." – She added.

"I hope so too… I haven't tested my cooking skills yet…" – Izuku stated, surprising Uraraka.

"You can cook?" – She asked, still surprised.

"Oh… Yeah." – He answered quickly. – "Don't expect anything out of it though…" – He added as he didn't like to think highly of himself. – "…Oh, Ocha?" – He called her.

"Yes, Izu?" – She answered, curious.

"If you want to, you can come to my house have dinner with me and my mom. I will cook today." – He said shyly.

Ochaco looked at him, her face lit up. She was wearing a smile that Izuku found VERY cute.

"Sure!" – Uraraka accepted. – "I will just tell my parents…" – She added.

"I'll tell mom too." – Izuku agreed.

After telling their parents, They went to Izuku's house.

"Welcome, Uraraka!" – Inko, Izuku's mother, said happily.

"Hello, miss!" – Ochaco replied formally.

"No need to use formalities. Just Inko is alright… And maybe mother in the future?" – Inko said, making both of the kids blush.

"Mom!" – Izuku said, embarrassed.

Ochaco and Inko were at the table, talking and waiting for Izuku to cook.

"My son cooks pretty well, Uraraka!" – Inko said proudly.

"I am looking forward to it…" – Ochaco said honestly.

And they kept talking about anything that came to their minds. They were getting along with each other.

Izuku served the plates: Steak with mushroom syrup, spicy seasoned rice, some vegetables, and tea.

Uraraka looked at the plate, and was surprised at that presentation: It was beautiful. Izuku's mother was looking at her, smiling. She remembered when she tasted Izuku's food for the first time.

So Ochaco took a bite.

Her eyes started to sparkle, she started to smile and was squealing.

"This… Is… So… GOOD!" – She said while chewing the food. She was WAY too surprised at Izuku's cooking.

"I-It's not t-that good… b-but t-thanks!" – He was flattered.

Izuku's mother also took a bite and had a similar reaction.

He also ate his food, not thinking much about it. Well, what chef is 100% satisfied with its work?

The dinner went well, and after it, Ochaco parted ways with Izuku and Inko. Midoriya helped her to go home, as to be safe and came back.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	19. Skill

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N): Google search: Spaghetti Alla Carbonara for the recipe. I couldn't post links…**

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 19** – Skill

Sometime after that, Izuku thought it would be good to apply at the Blue Lotus café. He wanted to buy that necklace for Ochaco, and also get experience talking to people. He was still very shy when not doing hero duties.

The green-haired boy was at the door, ready to get in. It was his first time applying for a job.

His mother accepted happily.

' _My boy is growing… *sob*'_ – Inko replied to him when he told her about his plans to apply for the job. He didn't tell her about the necklace though.

He opened the door and looked around, examining the place. He was also looking for an employee because he wanted to call the manager.

Midoriya saw a girl oddly similar to Ochaco, but she was blonde and had longer hair. She also had blue eyes and was wearing the uniform of the café – Blue dress that goes to the knees, black stockings, and a black lace above the head. He didn't want to be hasty, but he needed to know if she was Ochaco's cousin.

The boy gently approached her and called her out.

"Um… Hello?" – Midoriya called her out.

The girl turned around wearing a curious face.

"Yes?" – She responded, still curious.

"A-Are you by a-any chance, O-Ochaco's cousin?" – He was stuttering. Shyness attacking him.

The girl looked at Midoriya from head to toe.

"Yes! And are you the so-called 'Izu' whom she tells me much about?" – She happily responded.

In Izuku's face grew a small blush.

"Y-Y-Yes…" – He nodded while answering.

"And what brings you here, Izu?" – She asked him using his nickname. The girl is an extrovert.

"I-I'm here to apply for a job, c-could you call the manager?" – He answered.

"Oh, sure! Hang on a sec." – She happily answered.

After a couple of minutes, Izuku was sitting on a free table, for he couldn't just be standing there the whole time. It would be troublesome for the workers, and also him.

The girl whom Izuku talked to was approaching him. Behind her was a woman, looking like she was on her early 20s. She had black tied hair and was wearing glasses. She was also wearing a business attire.

"Oh, hello there young sir. I am Yuki Nanasaki, the manager of Blue Lotus." – She politely introduced herself.

"I forgot! I am Shiemi Takanashi, and as you know, Ochaco's cousin." – Shiemi introduced herself before Izuku could even respond.

"Erm… P-Pleasure to meet you, I-I am Izuku Midoriya." – He said, slightly bowing.

"Ok. You are very formal, and your shyness can be worked overtime. That is if you are accepted." – She said. – "I will ask you some questions now. Answer them honestly, ok?" – She asked. It wasn't a rude tone of voice, but a business one.

"Sure, ma'am." – Izuku respectfully answered.

"First of all: Are you that kid that destroyed that villain at U.A?" – She asked, surprising the boy. Shiemi also nodded at that question. Both of them were curious.

"Um? I have no problem answering that, but is that really necessary, ma'am?" – Izuku asked curiously, and respectfully.

"Yes." – She quickly nodded.

"I am, ma'am…" – He answered.

"Good, some marketing material…" – She mumbled to herself, but Izuku heard it. He decided to shrug it off.

"Ok. Two: What would you do, if you see someone picking a fight here?" – The manager questioned.

"I would analyze the situation. If it's safe to act, I would neutralize him, if not, I would call the cops and distract him." – Izuku answered honestly

Both of them were kind-of surprised. It was something expected from someone that came from U.A, though.

"Good… Three: What position here do you think that is the best for you?" – Asked the manager.

Izuku pondered for a couple of seconds.

"I don't have anything in mind, but I can cook." – He answered, surprising both of them.

Yuki looked at Shiemi, and both of them nodded.

"Um… Before we continue, what 'level' of cooking do you think you are?" – The manager curiously asked.

"I don't know. If the person that cooked the food tasted its own, that person would only find problems. I can't rate myself, sorry." – He politely answered.

The surprised duo was now dumbfounded. Those were the exact same words of a legendary chef that came to the café for one week. Well, that's story for another day.

"I want to put the rest of the questions on hold. Follow me to the kitchen." – Yuki was now curious. She needed to know this kid's cooking level.

They arrived at the kitchen – which was open, so the clients could see the cooking process for entertainment. Izuku looked around and saw sophisticated utensils, and various other things that he recognized.

"Midoriya. Could you cook something for us? You can use the ingredients inside the fridge." – Yuki told him. – "There's enough space for you and the other two cooks." – She finished.

"S-Sure." – The green-haired boy answered. He liked cooking; it was like a hobby to him.

Izuku opened the fridge and spotted: Eggs, bacon, parsley, some Parmesan cheese, garlic and other ingredients. When he saw the cheese, bacon, and eggs he thought of an idea: Make Spaghetti Alla Carbonara.

The boy picked a large pot, filled it with salted water and started to boil it, adding 1 tablespoon of salt every two-quarters of water.

While the water was boiling, he heated the olive oil in a large sauté pan over medium heat, added the bacon and cooked slowly until it became crispy. He added garlic and cooked another minute. After that, he turned off the heat and placed the bacon and garlic onto a large bowl.

He picked up another small bowl, beat the eggs and mixed about half of the cheese.

Once the water reached a rolling boil, he added the dry pasta – which he picked at one of the cabinets – and cooked uncovered at a rolling boil.

When the pasta was still a little firm, and not mushy, he moved it to the bowl with the bacon and garlic. He let it drip wet, reserving some of the pasta water.

After that, he quickly moved the pasta from the pot to the bowl with the eggs, for he wanted the pasta to be hot as to heat the eggs enough that it would create a creamy sauce.

Right after, he tossed everything to combine, allowing the pasta to cool just enough that it won't make the eggs curdle when he was going to mix them in.

He added the beaten eggs with the cheese and tossed quickly to combine it once more, added salt to his taste and added some pasta water back to the pasta to keep it from drying out.

It was done: Spaghetti Alla Carbonara.

Yuki and Shiemi were watching all of that dumbfounded. He was handling the tools and ingredients with an unimaginable skill for someone at that age.

Izuku approached them with two plates and served the spaghetti.

"Eat well!" – He said smiling. His smile was so bright, that Shiemi blushed. Heck, even the manager blushed.

They both picked up their forks and thanked for the food.

Shiemi was the first one to eat it.

When the spaghetti touched her tongue, she started to tear up.

"Uah! Is it that bad?" – Izuku asked, worried that he could've created an abomination.

"N-No!" – Shiemi answered after swallowing the spaghetti. – "It is the best thing I have ever tasted. It surpassed that chef, manager!" – She said and looked at the manager when saying the last sentence.

"R-REALLY!?" – The manager was so surprised, she lost her composure.

Right after that, she picked some with her fork and ate it. As soon as the spaghetti touched her mouth, she silently ate it. A tear rolled down.

After she swallowed that, she stood up and placed both of her hands on each of Izuku's shoulders.

"You're hired and…" – She started.

"Uwa! Thank you…" – Izuku answered. He was very happy. Now he paid attention to her, as she kneeled down.

"Marry me." – She said.

"…" – Izuku was processing what she just said. Even if he's smart, he was NOT expecting that. – "WHAAAAAAAT?!" – And he got it.

After the shock, Izuku looked at her.

"Um… I'm sorry, but I am a minor and-" - He started, only to be interrupted.

"I CAN WAIT!" – She said.

"Um… That's not all… I am taken." – He finished.

"Ugu…" – She looked downwards. – "I'm no good…" – She finished.

"That's not it! I'm sure you will find the right man because you are an awesome and beautiful person!" – The boy said, successfully cheering her up.

"Thanks…" – She said as the boy helped her to stand.

"If Ochaco wasn't dating you, I would." – Shiemi said, making the boy blush harder.

Izuku kneeled down and hid his head between his knees, hugging them with his hands.

""His shyness is cute."" – They both said in unison.

And that's how Izuku was hired.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	20. Work

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N): 20** **th** **Chapter! I am so happy!**

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 20** – Work

After all of that, Izuku was given the position of head-cook and also a waiter position. The manager insisted that he would do both, but he didn't know why. She even offered him a raise – even though he didn't even work once.

The chefs that worked there before him complained, but after a taste of Izuku's food, they agreed vehemently. They pondered about how a kid was better than them. One even shed a tear.

His part-time job was going pretty well.

At his first day of the job, when he entered the café, he was surprised to see the Manager dragging him to the kitchen.

"Hello, Midoriya." – She quickly greeted him. – "I called a friend of mine here. He is a professional food critic." – She stated, letting go of the boy's hand, as she stood beside a man with average height, ginger hair and young features.

"Hello, sir." - Izuku greeted the man formally, making the critic smile.

"Hello, Midoriya. My name is Kuro Sasune. I am a professional food critic, and I'd like to taste the food that Yuki told me much about." – The critic said, giving a warm smile towards the boy.

"Sure thing!" – Midoriya said happily.

They were in the kitchen, and Midoriya prepared the same plate that he made for Yuki and Shiemi. He improved it a little bit.

Sasune held the fork, and swiftly analyzed the consistency and some technical things before eating.

He grabbed a little of Spaghetti and ate it slowly, as he tasted every bit of it. He was dumbfounded.

No mistakes, imperfections or anything like that. Just… perfection.

A tear rolled down from his left eye.

"T-This…" – The critic started, making Izuku anxious. – "Is the most delicious Spaghetti Alla Carbonara that I've ever tasted." – Kuro said honestly.

"W-Wha…" – Izuku had no words to describe what he just heard

Kuro Sasune was a well-known, famous and praised critic. He was Yuki's childhood friend and was born with a sophisticated sense of taste.

He would often visit restaurants and rate it at his website. When something was rated good, it would gain immense popularity, and if the opposite happened, it would lose immense popularity.

He found a KID that made better food than 5-star chefs. He needed to rate this AT LEAST a 5 out of 5.

Midoriya didn't know who he was, for he was not a kid with too much contact with culinary. He wanted – and wants – to be a hero, and so he didn't know too many famous chefs.

It was a little bit later, in Izuku's shift.

He started to cook and make drinks for the clients.

When he finished, he quickly and graciously brought the plate with the special-sweet buns that he created. With it came a hand-made cappuccino.

Izuku served the food.

"Eat well, and thank you for coming here!" – Midoriya said, with a super-bright smile.

The woman that was sitting there ate a piece.

"Shoo Good…" – She said, smiling and munching.

She reached for the cappuccino, and slowly drank it.

"Wah! It fits perfectly with the bun!" – The woman said, surprised, after swallowing the cappuccino she just drank.

Izuku surprised every person that he served, and quickly the café gained popularity.

Kuro Sasune's review came next day, and a number of clients that came to the café grew exponentially.

Izuku invited Ochaco to the café he works, for he wanted to tell her everything, and also show her to his co-workers.

They arrived at the café – which just opened – and Midoriya, in a gentleman way, led Ochaco inside.

Izuku spotted the manager.

"Hello, ma'am." – Izuku greeted and received one from her as well. – "This is my girlfriend, Ochaco." – The light-green haired boy said.

Yuki looked at the brunette and nodded.

"So she's the one who owns you, huh…" – She mumbled loud enough for Midoriya and Uraraka to hear.

"Yes." – Uraraka agreed to that statement, and Izuku blushed.

Ochaco was a little bit suspicious of the manager, as she noticed a little bit of jealousy towards her from the woman. But shrugged it off… for now.

So Midoriya showed Uraraka his workspace and introduced her to everyone.

After that, the greenish-haired boy started to cook and serve, leaving Uraraka proud and kind-of dumbfounded. She didn't know he could become a temporary extrovert when he was working.

At some point, a group of (cliché) thug-looking boys entered the shop. Three of them.

They sat on a table, and one of them - someone with dyed blonde hair – sprawled his legs on top of the table. It was rude.

Following that event, they started to hit on the waitresses, more on Shiemi though.

Izuku, at that point, knew that they should leave the café.

He approached the group.

"Hello. I politely ask you to leave the café. You are causing trouble to the workers." – Izuku said, calling the attention of the entire café onto himself.

" Or else?" – A dyed red-haired kid bluntly said. He seemed like the leader of the group.

"Or else I will call the police." – Midoriya's face that was wearing a smile suddenly switched onto a scary grin. His lime eyes were glowing a little bit.

"Huh? We ain't done anything, kid." – The 'leader' said.

"Right. By anything you mean stealing from a boy on an alley nearby?" – Izuku activated one of his new quirks that were unknown to him. It was Memory Digger, but it had limits.

That quirk allowed him to see the past of a target in a timespan of 2 hours, max.

He accidentally activated it, and subsequentially saw what those thugs did.

The workers at the place were shocked. They were with him for some time, and they didn't see him leaving once. Some customers were also shocked, but the ones that came after the one-hour period were only a bit confused.

"You ain't tellin' nobody, kid." – The red-haired got up, and slowly approached Izuku. The Thug didn't know who Izuku was.

He grabbed Midoriya's neck and slapped him on the face.

Izuku had no reaction.

"Izu!" – Ochaco said, unintentionally calling the attention of the Thugs.

"Ohoho~! What do we have 'ere? She's your girl?" – The blonde one said.

He started to walk towards Ochaco, and she did the only thing she could ever do in that situation:

She activated her Gravity-Control and made the Thug fall onto his knees.

"What have you done, you bi-" – The Thug started, only to be interrupted by a strong grip on his hair.

" **Don't you dare say that."** – Izuku said. The voice that left his mouth was a deep and demanding voice. He was controlling his anger, to avoid damage or any kind of fight.

Izuku – effortlessly – had left the hold of the Thug who was holding him.

Midoriya lifted the Thug – the Thug was heavy from muscles – with one hand, which surprised everyone.

After that, he slowly went to the door, as everyone was dumbfounded. Even the other Thugs had no words. A kid just single-handedly picked up their strongest member.

The One for All user opened the door and threw him away.

" **Don't ever come back to this place, you filth."** – Izuku said, closing the door and making his way back to the other Thugs.

Both of the other Thugs started to charge towards Izuku.

The greenish-haired boy swiftly dodged, grabbed the wrist of the Thug in his left and green particles started to emit on the Thug's body. Suddenly he disappeared.

The Thug got teleported outside of the café by Izuku's Teleportation quirk, which he acquired when that black device – Sorium – infused with him.

The other one tried to charge at Izuku, only to fall to his knees, almost puking: Ochaco was helping Midoriya using her quirk.

Izuku quickly grabbed the man by his nape, knee-kicked him on the head, and teleported him outside of the café.

"Dear customers you may proceed to eat your food. I will take care of them. Thanks for your understanding." – Izuku said, looking at Ochaco, and signaling her to follow him.

And so they took those thugs to the police.

Turns out that they were a small group of Thugs that blackmailed a lot of people. The blonde guy was a wrestler, and that's why they were feared.

The police officers that came to see the Thugs thanked them, and after two or three autographs from Izuku to some police officers, they went back to the café.

Izuku and Uraraka hugged each other, and after that, they went back to the café.

The rest of the day went well.

 **Izuku's current quirks:**

-One for All

-Mutation

-Restoration

-Determination

-Quirk Transfer

-Teleport

-Memory Digger

And some other quirks that may be revealed.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_

 _This is the 20_ _th_ _Chapter! I am so happy!_


	21. Prize

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 21** – Prize

"Midoriya, my boy. I have something very important to tell you" – Said All Might through the phone.

Izuku was at his house. He just finished his shift and was sitting on his bed. He had received Toshinori's call right after changing his clothes into something more casual and fitting to stay at home.

"Sure. What is it, All Might?" – Izuku answered.

All Might seemed to be happier than usual.

"Well… I am going to… Marry." – Yagi dropped the bomb.

An awkward silence filled the room. Izuku was processing what he just heard.

"WAa-!" – Izuku almost screamed but muffled it not to disturb his mother. – "That's so good, All Might!" – Izuku finally answered. – "But who are you marrying?"

"… Secret." – Toshinori answered the curious boy - "I am inviting you to the wedding. It is going to happen in the 23rd, or in 15 days. Oh, and you can invite one more person." – All Might added.

"Sure…" – Izuku answered.

"Thanks, Midoriya. See ya later. I have to start preparing myself… I will send you the details later." – All Might said. He was a little anxious but hid it well.

"Thank you, All Might, and see ya."

After that, All might hang up. Izuku was alone with his thoughts again.

' _I will invite Ocha. No doubt… I wonder what her reaction will be when I tell her that…'_ – Izuku thought.

…

"WHAAa-!" – Uraraka screamed, only to be muffled by Izuku's hand.

"Don't scream. I almost did too…" – Izuku said, calming her down.

Izuku dragged Uraraka away from the other people on the break. He needed privacy to tell her that. Nobody would want rumors about All Might's marriage, would they?

"So… You're inviting me to his marriage?" – Uraraka asked him, still trying to process all that happened.

"Yes. He said I can invite one more person, so I figured I would invite my _girlfriend_ ~. " – Izuku said, making both of them blushing. Even though they are a couple for a week, they are not used to it at all. Even if Uraraka takes the lead, she is still surprised by those occasional remarks that Midoriya says.

"Geez… How could I say no? I will accompany you, Izu." – Ochaco answered.

"Yay!" – Izuku happily smiled. He looked like a kid right now.

And so that school day went well, but All Might was nowhere to be seen.

Of course, he was preparing for his marriage.

Izuku was laying on his bed, thinking of that necklace.

' _I know it is just a necklace, but… I just want to show her how much I care! I am just following her lead, leaving this relationship in her hands. I have to change. I will, and this necklace will be the proof of it.'_ – Izuku thought. He was determined to do so.

Good thing that after his next pay, that was tomorrow, would complete the amount needed: 100k yen (Around 900 dollars). Yes, it is very expensive, and he had to do extra-shifts to get close to that, but he did it nonetheless.

' _I will buy it tomorrow!'_ – Izuku decided, getting pumped up for the following day.

So with that decision, his eyes – now heavy – closed, as he drifted to dream-land.

Izuku was walking on the streets, searching for that shop. He already received his pay.

He stopped in front of a shop and looked at the showcase, seeing that the necklace was still there.

' _Score!'_ – Izuku did an internal victory scream.

And so the green-ish haired boy walked inside the shop.

As he stepped in, he looked around and noticed that this place was pretty welcoming and sophisticated at the same time, and also had various sections to various products.

' _This place seems nice…'_ – Izuku complimented inside his head.

"Hello, young sir." – Greeted an old man with a butler outfit. He seemed very dignified.

"Oh, hello sir." – Izuku politely greeted him back.

"What would you want to see?" – The butler questioned Izuku.

Izuku remembered that the necklace was at the showcase.

"Um… I would like to see the necklace. If I remember correctly it is the one with an oval shape and pink ornaments… I'm sorry that I don't know the right terms for said items…" – Midoriya politely said what he wanted.

"Sure. It is the pink opal. Wait here for a second, I will bring it here." – The butler said bowing.

The old butler left, and Izuku just looked around. He noticed pretty beautiful gemstones, necklaces and all kinds of jewelry. It was pleasant to the eyes.

After a couple of minutes, the butler came back, bringing the necklace.

"Here it is, young sir." – The old man presented the necklace to Izuku, as he carefully picked it up and examined it.

"Yes. This is it." – Izuku stated – "If I remember correctly, it should cost 100k Yen." – Izuku indirectly asked him.

"Correct." – The butler nodded.

After that small talk with the butler, Izuku walked up to the cashier.

 **BANG!**

A loud noise echoed throughout the room, surprising everyone.

A person with dual pistols appeared out of nowhere. He shot the ceiling to call attention.

" **I will take the jewelry, and no one shall be hurt."** – The robber said with a deep and intimidating voice.

Izuku looked to his sides and saw that the other people were desperate and afraid.

' _So this is what is happening after All Might's fight against All for One…'_ – Izuku thought.

It is true.

If the world doesn't have All Might, the crime rate will just raise.

' _I will not disappoint you All Might.'_ – Izuku thought, gaining determination.

Without hesitation, Izuku dashed towards the bandit with unimaginable speed and kicked him in the guts. His Full Cowl was at 60%.

The villain seemed unfazed.

"Oho~? A kid trying to play hero?" – The bandit said, surprising Izuku.

The robber quickly threw his gun upwards, grabbed Izuku's right ankle, twisted him as to make Midoriya look down, dropped him and kicked him at the bottom of his back.

"GWAH!" – Izuku screamed in pain.

The gun fell, and the villain grabbed it.

Izuku teleported above him, kicked his back and backed away.

' _It seems like physical contact won't affect him.'_ – Izuku quickly remarked.

All of Izuku's known quirks were useless in this situation.

"Oh boy… So much to learn." – The black-with-a-white streak haired bandit spoke – "I will teach you that you have to be realistic. You can't defeat me." – The robber said.

Suddenly the villain started to grin repulsively.

"I will teach you now… By **KILLING** this person in front of her son!" – The villain spoke.

No.

"I will count to 10, and shoot. If you can 'pass' this, I will let them live. Now do something. **HERO** "

' _I have to do something.'_

"10…"

' _I have to stand here.'_

"9…"

' _If I don't do it…'_

"8…"

' _Who will?'_

"7.."

' _I have to help them.'_

"6…"

' _But how?'_

"5… 4… 3.."

' _ **I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!'**_

"2-"

Izuku's legs moved on its own. His mind was no longer in complete control.

His hero instincts were taking control.

He kicked the villain so hard that he broke the wall, flying outside of the building.

" **YOU WON'T…"** – Izuku's voice now was so heroic, everyone in the scene was calmed down.

The One for All user teleported in front of the villain, that was unscathed.

" **DO ANY BAD TO THEM…"** – Izuku continued, as the villain trembled.

He grabbed the bandit by his neck and lifted him.

" **ANYMORE!"** – Izuku said as the villain started to glow in lime green.

After a couple of seconds, Midoriya released the villain, only for the said villain to try and activate his quirk – Shadow Bind – but to no avail. The villain collapsed right after that frustrated attempt.

And that's how Midoriya defeated the bandit.

After that incident, Izuku slowly approached the gemstone and found it broken.

'Ugh… I couldn't do anything about it… I will pay them for the gemstone, and go back home and try to get enough money to buy it again.'

Midoriya walked to the cashier and brought the gemstone with him.

"I-I'm sorry… I broke it in the midst of that confusion…" – Izuku said dejectedly.

The cashier looked at him and saw that he was the one who stopped the bandit to steal the place and kill the woman.

"No need. I will ask for a new one as we have spares. You deserve it." – The cashier said giving the green-ish haired boy a warm look.

"N-N-No, b-but I-" – Midoriya stuttered.

"You saved us. It is the minimum we can do. I will call the manager, wait a second." – The cashier said.

After a couple of minutes, the cashier appeared with an old-ish man with a great physique behind her.

"Hello, young hero. I sincerely thank you for what you've done, and as the minimum that we can do, we will give you whichever gemstone you want." – The manager said.

Izuku was just happy.

He could get the necklace for her.

His girlfriend,

Ochaco Uraraka.

Izuku left the place with the necklace he wanted to buy, for there had spare ones.

As he was walking home, he thought:

'I will decide where to give this necklace to Ocha. I want it to be special.'

And Izuku walked home safely with his prize:

A gift for Ochaco.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	22. Dressing

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 22** – Dressing

2 days left for the wedding to happen.

Izuku was preparing his clothes, and deciding what he would wear. He wanted something sophisticated.

' _I need to think of something…'_ – The green-haired boy thought.

Izuku's hair went back to normal, though had some whitish-green highlights here and there. His eyes were also whitish-green.

As he was thinking, his phone's ringtone played, signaling a notification.

' _What is it, I wonder…'_ – Izuku thought while unlocking his phone. – _'… Huh? Ashido sent me a link?_ ' – He pondered while looking at the said link.

 _/fanfics/heroes/deku_

Because Izuku didn't pay attention to the link, when he clicked he saw what he never expected:

Fanfictions of himself! The huge majority was the villain version of himself.

"Wha?!" – Midoriya exclaimed surprised.

70% of the fanfictions that he read the synopsis were written by the author _'AshiMi23'_.

His eyes landed on one with the picture of him with a white buttoned-up shirt, a black vest, a black tie and black gloves.

'…' – Izuku's mind glitched out for a second – _'Could I look good in that? I wonder…'_ – The green-haired boy pondered.

He figured that he would try it when he goes to work. Of course, he would explain it and show said outfit to the manager beforehand.

Izuku was walking to the café, wondering what could happen and if he really would look good in that outfit.

He bought all of the outfit, which consisted of the white-buttoned up shirt, black vest, black tie, black gloves, and black pants. He was unsure of what he would look like.

The green-haired boy opened the door at the back of the café, a door exclusive to workers.

"Good morning, Midoriya." – Greeted one of the workers.

"G'Morning, Izu!" – Shiemi greeted him as well.

"Good morning!" – Izuku greeted back – "Do you guys know where the manager is?" – He asked them.

"She's inside her office." – One of his co-workers answered.

"Thanks!"

Izuku knocked the door and was currently waiting for the manager's reply.

"Come in." – The manager said.

Midoriya opened the door and closed it behind him gently. After that, he walked towards Yuki, the manager.

"Good morning." – Izuku politely greeted her.

"Good morning, Midoriya. What would you like to tell me?" – The manager replied.

Izuku unlocked his phone and opened the photo – that he downloaded – and walked close to Yuki.

"I would like to ask you something." – The green-haired boy told her while he showed her his phone – "And yeah, before you say anything, that's me in the photo. A classmate sent me a link to a website that had various stories of me, made by… fans, I guess. One of them had this photo." – He explained her, while she looked at the photo.

"… Interesting. But what is the request?" – She replied him, still surprised by the fact that he had an active fanbase.

"I would like to… wear this today. I found it very interesting and would like to see if I look decent in it... No reason in particular." – The boy asked her, while not mentioning All Might's marriage.

Yuki pondered for a minute or so but achieved a conclusion.

"Sure. But I would like to see it for myself first." – She told him her decision. She was also curious if the boy would look good in that outfit.

"Thanks! I will change myself now, excuse me." – Izuku said while walking to the changing room for employees.

After a couple of minutes, Izuku arrived at the office's door. He knocked the door.

"Come in." – Nanasaki said.

Izuku opened the door slowly, clearly anxious.

When he finished closing the door and approached the manager, she was dumbfounded.

"…" – Yuki had no words or reaction.

"… Is it bad…?" – Midoriya asked her, anxious.

"N-No! I-It fits y-you…" – She was struggling to say anything

"T-Thanks…" – Izuku replied, not expecting a compliment.

After that, both of them regained composure and continued.

"I approve it." – She said.

"Thank you!" – He thanked her again.

"For what? I am just stating facts." – She said.

"T-Thank y-, I am sor- Ugh!" – He tried to thank her but to no avail.

Yuki giggled at the sight of the green-haired boy correcting himself.

Afterwards, when Izuku was working he noticed a lot of glares from his co-workers and the customers, the majority was from females. The gazes he got from the males were… envious. Izuku was very confused but continued working nonetheless.

It was the wedding day. Izuku was wearing his outfit and was now ready to go.

When his mother saw him, she gasped and told him how handsome he looked.

"Mom, I'm going to pick Ochaco now." – Izuku said, hugging his mother.

"Ok. I love you son…" – His mother said, hugging him back, and kissing his forehead.

"Love you, mom…" – Izuku said, kissing her forehead as well.

Inko knew about All Might's wedding because she is Izuku's mother. Even if the event is private, the guests' parents, or guardians, had to know.

He arrived at Ochaco's house and pressed the doorbell.

After a minute or so, Ochaco's mother answered the door. When she looked at Izuku, she started to smile.

"You're handsome. Ochaco will like it." – Uraraka's mother said, making the boy stutter a bit.

"T-Thank you!" – Izuku thanked her.

After that small talk, Ochaco's mother called her daughter and husband. They arrived at the door rather quickly.

"Hello, Midoriya. I heard a lot about you from my daughter. A pleasure to meet you." – Uraraka's father extended his hand for Izuku to shake.

"L-Likewise." – Izuku said while shaking Ochaco's Father's hand.

Ochaco hasn't seen you yet, for she was behind her father. After you both shook hands, she appeared and looked at you for the first time. She was dumbfounded and blushing more than a tsundere in a generic romcom.

She wasn't behind you either, for she was wearing a black and pink dress that went to her knees. The dress was frilly, and the torso was black with some yellow buttons and a white highlight at the top area. She was also wearing black boots, red inner gloves, and pink outer gloves.

""Uh…"" – Their minds glitched. They were in a complete trance with each other.

Ochaco's parents giggled/chuckled at this sight.

""I ship it."" – Both of the parents said in unison.

For some weird reason, everyone shipped them both when someone looked at them together. It was weird how they were so perfect for each other.

And so, with a lot of blushes, giggles, and happiness in general, they left for the wedding.

The place for the wedding was a hidden mansion owned by All Might. Yes, he did own a mansion.

What did you expect? All Might was the number one hero, so he got a lot of money, even if that wasn't his goal.

"This place is HUGE!" – Uraraka exclaimed.

"Agreed…" – Izuku said.

They were in front of the main gates. The mansion was big, but not getting to the size of a castle. It was painted in red, blue and white for obvious reasons.

Even if the mansion was hidden, All Might really want something like that. A place to call home and to spend the rest of his life.

Izuku and Ochaco went to the door and were stopped by a guard.

"What are your names?" – The guard asked them while grabbing a tablet.

"Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka." – Izuku replied.

"… Yes, you are on the list. Go ahead." – The guard said, before stopping Izuku – "Could you give me an autograph? It is for my son…" – This caught Izuku off-guard.

"W-Why?" – The green-haired boy replied.

"You're the one that saved U.A, right?" – The guard asked him, just to be sure.

"Y-Yeah… D-Do you have a p-pen?" – Izuku answered the guard's question.

"Yes." – The guard said, handing Izuku a pen.

After that, Midoriya signed his autograph and entered the mansion with Uraraka.

And so, the wedding was about to begin.

 _Hope you liked it! Share it with your friends, and see you in the next chapter!_


	23. Joy

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – I have no idea on how a wedding is executed, so I googled it. Sorry if I made any mistakes… What do you expect from a teenager?**

 **Writing a marriage ceremony was harder than I expected, but I am proud of it nonetheless.**

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 23** – Joy

Izuku and Uraraka just passed the guard, the place was pretty huge. It was 7:30 PM

As they arrived at the mansion door, two Wedding Ushers came and gave them the wedding program. It was a well-printed paper with the activities. In it was written:

 **Toshinori x Chiyo**

 **8 PM – 8:40 PM:** Ceremony

 **8:40 PM – 10 PM:** Dinner and Cake

 **10 PM – 11:30 PM:** Socializing

 _ **We thank you for your presence at Toshinori Yagi and Chiyo Shuzenji's marriage party!**_

And that is what was written on the program card.

Izuku showed it to Uraraka, and they decided to choose a table to sit, as the place had a reasonable amount of tables for people to sit. They sat on a table that was on the right side of the hall, as they are the groom's friends.

There wasn't a lot of tables, for there wasn't going to be that many people invited, only close friends to All Might.

Ochaco and Izuku were nervous, for it was the first time going to a wedding of someone that isn't from their family, without their parents or relatives to be there with them. They just had each other.

And so they waited for the ceremony.

After a while, almost the ceremony time, the tables were filled. It seemed pretty well calculated.

At Izuku and Ochaco's table, were three more people. They were Aizawa, Principal Nezu and Naomasa Tsukauchi (All Might's detective friend).

"It's about to start now." – Principal Nezu said, making the conversation that the 5 of them were having to stop.

The usual wedding song started playing, and All Might went to the altar, beside the shepherd.

After a short time, came a beautiful woman with a bridal outfit, brown hair tied in a pigtail at the back of her head and holding a bouquet of flowers. She was together with her father.

' _Who is she?'_ – Izuku thought. He never saw that woman, nor knew who she was. Uraraka was having similar thoughts.

Only Principal Nezu and some selected teachers and friends knew about Chiyo's real form, so it wasn't a surprise for the ones who knew.

After walking to the altar, she stood at the left side of the shepherd (The guest's point of view, not the shepherd).

Right after she stood there, a couple of men and women walked in an organized way. The men were wearing tuxedos, and the women were wearing dresses. They were the groomsmen and the bridesmaids. They arrived at the altar, and the groomsmen stood behind the groom. The bridesmaids stood behind the bride in a similar fashion.

And so the shepherd started to say a few words on the significance of marriage, its purpose, and some advice about marriage.

"Is someone here, against the union of Mr. Yagi, and Ms. Shuzenji? If so, manifest thee." – The Shepherd said, and with that, no one manifested against said marriage.

After Izuku heard the name, he tried to remember anyone with that name, but to no avail.

"… If no one manifested themselves, I shall proceed." – The shepherd said while the music _**SafetySuit – Never Stop (Wedding Version)**_ started to play – "Toshinori Yagi, do you accept Chiyo Shuzenji as your wife and bride, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and until death, according to God's holy law?"

"I, Toshinori Yagi, take thee Chiyo Shuzenji to be my wedded wife." - Yagi formally said.

"And do you, Chiyo Shuzenji, accept Toshinori Yagi as your husband and groom?" – The shepherd said to Chiyo.

"I, Chiyo Shuzenji, take thee, Toshinori Yagi, to be my wedded husband." – Chiyo replied.

After that, the best man (One of Toshinori's best friends) took a small red cushion, where the rings were, and presented to both parties. The groom took the bride's rings, and the bride took the groom's ring.

And so, the groom took the left hand of the bride gently.

"With this ring, I thee wed; with my body I thee honor, and all my worldly goods with thee I share. In the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Ghost." – Toshinori said while placing the ring on the bride's third finger.

After he placed the ring, the bride took the groom's left hand and said those exact words as she placed his ring on his third finger.

"With that, I declare you Wife and Husband. May the groom kiss the bride." – The shepherd said.

So Toshinori and Chiyo kissed. Thye both were shedding a couple of tears of joy.

"Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder." – The shepherd said after they stopped kissing.

And so, they were married.

After that, the bride directed herself to the guests.

"All of the single, or not married ladies come forth, for I will throw the bouquet!" – Chiyo said.

Uraraka looked at Izuku. He blushed and nodded. And so, Ochaco was going to try and get the bouquet… but she was shorter than the majority of the women.

However, she had a plan.

As the bride was about to throw the bouquet, Uraraka ran to the opposite way, staying far from the rest.

When the bouquet was thrown, Uraraka used her quirk – Gravity Control – on herself to make her faster, and jump higher. She reached the bouquet before anyone else and landed safely.

After that, Ochaco looked at Izuku and smiled blushing, making him blush as well.

She walked to the table where Izuku and the other three were.

"I got it!" – Uraraka happily said.

"Well thought." – Nezu complimented.

"I am impressed." – Naomasa said.

Aizawa just nodded to her.

Izuku though… He was a blushing and stuttering mess.

"T-T-T-T-That's g-g-good, O-Ocha!" – He said, stuttering a LOT.

She just replied by pecking his cheek.

After that, Izuku glitched. He was blushing so much, that the red on his face went above and beyond the infrared spectrum – Only detectable by a few animals, such as a snake.

And after the ceremony, they had dinner and the wedding cake, which they thought it was marvelous.

It was now socializing time – 10 PM. They already had dinner and cake.

And so, Izuku and Ochaco decided to ask All Might who was the bride. They didn't know who she is.

They both walked up to All Might.

"Hey, All Might!" – Izuku greeted him.

"Hey, All Might!" – Ochaco greeted as well.

"Hello, Young Midoriya, and Young Uraraka. You both look good." – All Might said and complimented them.

""Thanks!"" – They both said in unison.

And so, they got back on topic.

"Um… All Might?" – Izuku called him.

"Yes?" ´- He responded, but he remembered that he told Izuku that it was a 'secret' –"Oh. It is Recovery Girl." – Yagi told them, waiting for their reactions.

Izuku took a couple of seconds to process that, while Uraraka took a bit longer.

""WHAa-"" – They both almost screamed in unison, only for Ochaco to cover Izuku's mouth, and Izuku to cover Ochaco's mouth. They were super synchronized.

"Heh! You two are so synchronized that you look like a married couple!" – All Might dropped the bomb. A blushing-bomb.

They were both blushing so hard, that the bloody mess that Himiko Toga leaves her victims with is white-colored in comparison.

And so, after All, Might and Recovery Girl explained 'how' and 'why', they had a pretty good wedding party.

After the whole ceremony and party, they were now going home.

Izuku had planned to give her the necklace after the whole thing, and now was the perfect moment!

They were alone, walking towards Ochaco's house.

"H-Hey, Ocha?" – Izuku gently called her, as he stopped walking.

"Yes, Izu?" – She said, looking at him with a curious look.

He picked a black box with a sky-blue knot.

"I-I want to give you this." – Izuku said as he handled Uraraka the box.

She was so happy… Izuku was satisfied seeing his lover happy. He was satisfied that he could be with her. He was the happiest.

He felt like he could spend the rest of his life with her. If he had the age, he would've proposed to her on the spot.

He knew that he could spend the rest of his life with her.

After he gave her the gift, she opened it.

Her eyes moistened with glee and joy. Tears rolled down her round cheeks, but those were tears of joy and happiness. It was a gift.

A gift that emanates the love, care, joy and all of the good things that Izuku feels for and from the girl.

She could certainly feel all of that.

"W-Why are you c-crying, O-Ocha?" – Izuku asked her, worried.

She wiped the tears and wore the necklace without saying anything.

After she wore it, she walked to Izuku, hugged him and kissed him. Izuku was surprised, but melted into the kiss too. It was a long kiss.

After they parted, Uraraka hugged him again.

"T-Thank you, I-Izu…" – She said those two words along with his name. Those two words made our cinnamon roll happier than he had ever been. The only time comparable was when All Might told him that he could become a hero.

And so, Izuku hugged her back, telling her all of the things his mind had to say. He was so happy, that his stuttering stopped.

"Ocha, I love you... Because you took the lead and initiative in this relationship, I wanted to give you this necklace. For me, it means that I will take more initiative. I love you, and I will say it to you as many times as you want: **I love you**."

Ochaco hugged him tighter.

"I-I love y-you… T-Thank you, a-and I f-feel the s-same…" – She said, breaking the hug, and kissing him again.

The kiss was longer than the last one.

And so, Izuku gave her the necklace.

After that, the green-haired boy left the brunette at her house, greeted her parents and went home.

And after that, he went home, thinking of his future as a hero, and as a person.

This is the story of how Deku – Izuku Midoriya – became the greatest hero…

And boyfriend!

 _ **Thank you for reading so far!**_

 _I am planning on writing an Epilogue to end this story with a special touch, making a close ending._

 _If you have any kind of questions for me to answer, feel free to PM me. I will try to respond them all!_


	24. Future

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Izuku was 16 since the beginning of the fanfic. In chapter 4 I said he is 15, so I changed it. I'm Sorry!**

This is my **first-ever fanfic** , I hope you like it!

If you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 24** – Future

After three years, a lot happened:

All Might and Chiyo now have a child. Her name is Kitsuyo Yagi; She is currently 2 years old.

Izuku and Uraraka are seniors in U.A High and their relationship was and is harmonious. They love each other a lot.

Deku's popularity just rose, and he – even though he isn't a pro-hero yet – is considered one of the most popular heroes. With the provisory hero license, he was able to act as a hero, boosting his popularity as consequence.

Uraraka learned how to control her mutated quirk, and is now learning how to use it in rescue missions. She managed to begin to get income, helping her family bit by bit.

All of the 1-A students managed to find what kind of hero they want to be:

 **Yuga Aoyama:** A 'fabulous' hero. Self-explanatory

 **Mina Ashido:** A charismatic hero. A hero that will manage to raise the morale of the population, and her teammates.

 **Tsuyu Asui:** She still wants to be a rescue hero, mainly working on the water.

 **Tenya Iida:** He wants to become an exemplary hero, and take his brother's legacy: The hero name Ingenium.

 **Mashirao Ojiro:** Wants to become a teacher in U.A, for that he needs to make a name for himself. He started to train every day, and also train Martial Arts.

 **Denki Kaminari:** Wants to be a cool hero. He wants attention from the ladies, but is not… Mineta level… Thankfully.

 **Eijiro Kirishima:** Wants to become a 'manly' hero, taking inspiration from Red Riot, and making his name in history as 'The Manliest Hero'.

 **Koji Koda:** Wants to become a support hero. He also wants to overcome his fear of bugs.

 **Rikido Sato:** He wants to become a good hero, and learn how to utilize his power more efficiently. He is studying sugar, and how he can make a more concentrated sugar, so he can use his quirk more efficiently.

 **Mezo Shoji:** He wants to become a rescue hero, using his strength to help in said rescues.

 **Kyoka Jiro:** She wants to become a support hero, distracting the villains, or even defeating them using her amplifiers.

 **Hanta Sero:** He wants to become a hero like the one he saw in a comic. The name of that hero is spooder-man. He found his quirk oddly similar to the hero's power but shrugged it off.

 **Fumikage Tokoyami:** He wants to become an underground hero like Aizawa, and control Dark Shadow in the dark better. He often meditates and talks to Dark Shadow.

 **Toru Hagakure:** Wants to become a spy hero, using her quirk to infiltrate in bases, and also getting intel.

 **Minoru Mineta:** Wants to be a 'cool' hero. He was inspired by Izuku when he was fighting Midnight. He also wants to be famous with the ladies but let's face it… He probably won't…

 **Momo Yaoyorozu:** Wants to become an exemplary hero, becoming independent and improving herself. She wants to be the intelligent hero that will help her teammates.

 **Ochaco Uraraka:** She wants to become a rescue hero, and help her family. She also wants to become Izuku's partner, helping him whenever and wherever he needs. She was heavily inspired by Midoriya and is training to improve her own combat abilities with the help of the pro-hero Gunhead.

 **Shoto Todoroki:** He is still fighting the trauma that his father inflicted in his mother and often talks to her. He wants to become number one and is currently training with his father. He is still a douchebag, but Shoto is trying to fix his and his mother's relationship with his father.

 **Katsuki Bakugo:** He wants to beat Deku and become number one. He still has the explosive personality he always had but is learning how to control it. He and Izuku turned rivals officially during the second year, in the U.A Sports Festival. He and Izuku often duel when they have the chance. They recovered their friendship after intense confrontation, resulting in a hole inside a mountain… Let's say it was... **Explosive.** Ok, I will stop the crappy puns… *fingers crossed*

 **Izuku Midoriya:** Wants to become number one, and follow All Might's steps. He started to make his own name, and to develop new ways to use his quirks, and is trying to discover what they do. He wants to become Uraraka's partner and help her whenever and wherever she needs. He often visits his mother, and tell her everything that has been going lately. All Might's daughter looks up to Deku and sees him the same way as Izuku looked up to All Might – even if she has only 2 years of age. He often visits All Might's mansion and they talk to each other. Chiyo still scolds All Might for Izuku's scars.

And that is what happened to this date.

It was morning. The sun was shining gently, touching the face of a young adult with green hair that has whitish-green highlights. His eyes gently closed. The breeze that entered through the window licking his face.

Suddenly, a ringtone played. The boy opened his eyes slowly, revealing a pair of mint-colored eyes. The glow of the sun, reflecting onto that beautiful pair, emphasized that boy's features.

He rubbed his eyes, and slowly got up from the bed. He cleaned it, and went to the kitchen of the dorm – it was shared – and started to cook. He remembered the times when he worked at Blue Lotus, nostalgia flowing through him.

He heard footsteps, and looked behind him, only to spot some of his classmates.

"Cooking again, Midoriya? Can't wait!" – Said a boy with blond hair and black highlights.

"Yup. His cooking is the best from everyone here." – Said a girl with short hair, and ear jacks.

"Morning! How's it going?" – Midoriya asked them.

"All good." – The girl said.

"Yup. I can't believe that after three years, I confessed to her… And she accepted." – The blonde said.

"That's good. Hope you two are happy together." – Izuku happily told them after giggling at the blonde's comment.

"Thanks. Even if he's a dork, I like him." – The girl said.

"Aww, Jiro…" – He playfully pouted.

And so the morning went well. Midoriya cooked breakfast, and his classmates ate it.

He was happily going to school together with Uraraka.

Her hair grew to her shoulders, making her look more mature, but she never lost the playful attitude with anyone. Looks can deceive. She was higher, hitting Izuku's Neck with the top of her head.

They are now young adults. They already had their birthdays, meaning that they were 18.

Izuku planned something that he was nervous about, no spoilers. But I am sure you already know.

"Hey, Izu?" – Ochaco called him gently.

"Yes, Ocha?" – Izuku answered happily.

"You haven't changed one bit… You're as good as a man can get." – She said, blushing lightly.

"… T-Thank y-you." – He said, with his trademark full blush.

"See?" – She giggled, he did the same – "Don't ever change, okay? I love you as you are, and I don't want it to change. Ever." – She said, making the boy extremely happy, while he blushed even more.

After a couple of minutes of talking, Izuku stopped blushing and prepared to execute his plan.

"Ocha?" – He called her softly.

"Yes, Izu?" – She answered.

"Be prepared." – He said seriously, holding a giggle.

"For what?" – She said, pouting playfully.

"It's a secret." – He answered releasing the giggle.

' _Phase 1, Check.'_ – He thought.

And so they talked casually until they arrived at the door of the classroom: 3-A. They are third-years now, so they changed classrooms. Even if that happened, they often call themselves the 1-A class.

Before they entered, Izuku pecked Ochaco's lips.

"I Love you." – He said, blushing.

"Love you too…" – She said, pecking his lips again.

"Will the two lovebirds come in and sit?" – Aizawa said.

Yeah. Aizawa is their teacher and will be until the end of their school time. He never changes.

And so, with a blushing Izuku, and a giggling Uraraka, they had a pretty good day of school.

After the bell rang, Izuku told Uraraka to pack her things.

"I will carry them. I need you to cover your eyes, and I'll lead you!" – Izuku said, helping her to pack her things.

"Sure." – She said.

And so, Izuku covered Uraraka's eyes and led her to a place near a tree that Izuku discovered. It is his secret spot.

When they arrived there, Izuku helped her to sit on a chair that was beside a table that fit two people - he had prepared everything beforehand.

On top of that table was a special dinner, made for the two of them by Izuku with his master chef skills.

He uncovered her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I-I made this dinner, for us…" – He said, earning a kiss on the cheeks by Uraraka.

"You remembered…" – She said, happy.

"Of course! How could I not remember our relationship anniversary?" – Izuku said, sitting in his chair and smiling at her.

After hearing that, she kissed him.

And so, the dinner went well while the sun bathed them in orange, and the sky in blue, making a beautiful mixture of colors.

After all of that, Izuku grabbed Uraraka's left hand, and after raising from the table, got to his knees.

She started to tear up.

"Ochaco. Would you like to…" – He picked up a Navy Blue box with a white lasso, and opened it, revealing a beautiful white ring with a Sky blue gem – "… Marry me?" – He finished.

She started to cry from joy and then hugged Izuku tightly.

"Yes! A million times yes!" – She said, kissing him.

While they were kissing, Izuku placed the ring on the third finger of her left hand.

And they shared another kiss.

After a couple of weeks, at the wedding day.

Izuku came with a blackish-green tuxedo with a white tie. He arrived at the Altar.

After that, he looked to everyone at the place. He saw all of his classmates and even some from the general department. He also saw All Might, Chiyo, Kitsuyo, and a couple of pro-heroes that Izuku had to contact with. He also saw his mother – who was crying out loud saying that 'my baby has grown!'. That made our cinnamon roll get a little embarrassed.

The ceremony started, and a normal wedding song started to play.

The groomsmen and bridesmaids started to enter, and position themselves.

After that, Ochaco came in the most beautiful dress that Izuku has ever witnessed. He started to tear up, and to cry.

This scene is was a way too good to be true, so he pinched himself.

He never thought that he would be able to marry someone as good as her. He was the happiest that he had ever been: He is finally able to live with the love of his life.

After a couple of seconds, he stopped crying and looked at her, Ochaco Uraraka: The love of his life.

And so, the shepherd started to say some words about marriage, and some advice.

"Izuku Midoriya. Do you accept Ochaco Uraraka as your loved one, your bride, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in richness, until death tear you apart?" – The shepherd asked the green-haired groom.

"Y-Yes, I do." – He said, stuttering from happiness.

"And Ochaco Uraraka, do you accept Izuku Midoriya as your loved one, your groom, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in richness, until death tear you apart?" – The shepherd asked the same thing to the brunette bride.

"Yes, I do." – She said without hesitation, smiling and holding the tears.

"That nothing tear apart what God brought together, may the groom kiss the bride." – The shepherd said.

And so Izuku and Uraraka kissed each other.

After that, they exchanged rings and had an awesome ceremony.

They were now married.

Five years later, Izuku and Uraraka had now a daughter and a son.

The daughter is called Shina Midoriya, and the son is called Ikki Midoriya.

She has the hair just like Izuku's, but long, and the mother's brown eyes. Ikki has the brown hair from his mother and the father's mint eyes. They are happy.

Every other student from 1-A graduated and became heroes according to their dreams. Though Mineta wasn't famous with women.

They had many adventures, fought many villains, and eventually, Izuku became the next Symbol of Peace. He discovered that his quirk Determination boosted the quirks of everyone that was inspired by him according to the level of inspiration. He surpassed All Might.

And that's the story of Izuku, Ochaco and their classmates, and how they became heroes.

How Izuku and Ochaco got together,

And how they evolved.

 _Thanks for reading this fanfiction! If you have any doubt or question about this book, you can PM me and I'll answer_

 _I am really grateful to you – and God (Yes, I am Christian) – for all of the support, views, favorites and follows I got. Thank you!_

 _I hope that if I do another book, I will make it better than this one._

 _If I do another BNHA fanfic, I will do another ship, maybe an Izuku x Toga? Or even Izuku x Itsuka… Idk._


End file.
